A Deusa da Primavera
by Uchiha Lily
Summary: Com sua padaria indo à falência, Sakura acha um antigo livro de receitas que poderá salvar seus negócios. O que ela não esperava era encontrar com a deusa Deméter, iniciar uma jornada ao submundo na pele de Perséfone e de quebra, ter um atraente e soturno Hades à sua espera. ADAPTAÇÃO!
1. Prólogo

**Bem queridos, nova adaptação na área. Esse é um dos meus livros preferidos e o amor que tenho por ele e por toda a saga é enorme. Espero que vocês também gostem bastante!**

**Para vocês não se enrolarem durante a trama, Tsunade é a Deméter, deusa da colheita. Hana, uma personagem criada por mim, é Perséfone. Shizune no livro é chamada de Irene e creio que não seja uma deusa maior, então ela ficará com esse nome sempre. Enfim, boa leitura!**

* * *

- Mesmo em meio ás Dríades, sua linda filha brilha, minha senhora. – Shizune disse, sem olhar para mim enquanto falava. Ao contrário, sorria para Perséfone de uma forma orgulhosa e maternal, e não percebeu que meus lábios se apertaram numa linha fina.

- Ela é a personificação da primavera. Nem mesmo a beleza das ninfas pode competir com tal esplendor.

Ao som da minha voz, Shizune transferiu para mim seu olhar penetrante. Minha fiel ama me conhecia havia tempo demais para não reconhecer meu tom.

- A menina tem lhe preocupado, Tsunade? – perguntou suavemente.

- Como não poderia?

Apenas o silêncio de Shizune traiu sua mágoa.

Mudei o cetro de ouro da mão direita para a esquerda e me inclinei para a frente, de modo a lhe tocar o braço em um pedido de desculpas silencioso. Como de costume, ela estava próxima do meu trono, sempre pronta a me servir.

Mas, naturalmente, eram muito mais do que uma simples ama ou criada. Era minha confidente, uma das minhas conselheiras mais leais e, como tal, merecia ser tratada com respeito. O tom áspero que eu havia usado fora apenas um sinal de como eu estava esgotada. Com o meu toque, seus olhos cinzentos se desanuviaram, compreensivos.

- Gostaria de vinho, Grande Deusa?

- Para nós duas.

Eu não sorri. Não era do meu temperamento.

Ela, contudo, compreendia tão bem a mim e ao meu humor que muitas vezes apenas um olhar ou uma só palavra era suficiente entre nós.

Observei minha filha enquanto Shizune ia buscar o vinho. A pequena campina de Nysaian tinha sido a escolha perfeita para passarmos a tarde inexplicavelmente quente. Perséfone e suas amigas, ninfas da floresta, complementavam a beleza que nos rodeava.

Embora o dia estivesse agradável, as árvores que cercavam a clareira já começavam a se despir de suas vestes de verão, e assisti a Perséfone rodopiar alegremente sob um carvalho antigo, brincando de tentar apanhas as folhas coloridas que caíam. As ninfas ajudavam a jovem deusa, dançando nos galhos de forma a garantir uma cascata constante de laranja, vermelho e ferrugem.

Como de costume, Shizune tinha razão. As Dríades da floresta eram etéreas e delicadas; cada uma delas, uma verdadeira obra-prima. Não admirava que os mortais as considerassem irresistíveis.

Mas, quando comparadas à minha Hana, a beleza delas se tornava comum. Em sua presença, as ninfas não passavam de simples criadas. Os cabelos de minha filha cintilavam como mogno polido, o que nunca deixou de me surpreender porque sou loira demais. Também não cacheavam como a minha cabeleira clara. Em vez disso, eram uma massa espessa de ondas brilhantes que circundavam a curva suave de sua cintura. Sem dúvida percebendo minha vigilância, Hana acenou alegremente antes de apanhar outra folha aquarelada. Seu rosto se inclinou em minha direção. Era um coração perfeito. Os olhos enormes, cor de violeta, eram emoldurados por sobrancelhas arqueadas e espessos cílios escuros. Os lábios eram cheios e convidativos e o corpo, bastante ágil.

Senti meus lábios curvarem-se para baixo.

- Seu vinho, minha senhora. – Shizune me ofereceu um cálice de ouro, cheio de vinho fresco, da cor da luz solar.

Bebi, pensativa, expressando meus pensamentos em voz alta, na certeza de que estes permaneceriam com minha ama.

- É claro que Hana é suave e encantadora... Por que não seria? Passa o tempo todo brincando com ninfas e colhendo flores.

- Também prepara banquetes divinos.

Fiz um barulho pelo nariz muito pouco adequado a uma deusa.

- Sei muito bem que ela produz verdadeiras obras de arte culinárias, mas, em seguida, se refestela por horas com essas... – fiz um gesto na direção das Dríades – semideusas.

- Ela é muito amada – Shizune me lembrou, paciente.

- Ela é fútil! – repliquei, severa.

De repente, fechei os olhos e me encolho ao ouvir outra voz soar em minha cabeça com a insistência de um clarim:

_Deusa sábia, forte e justa, amante dos Campos, Frutas e Flores, eu te peço! Ajuda o espírito de nossa mãe que ronda, inquieto e sem o conforto de uma divindade, pelos Domínios da Escuridão..._

- Deméter, você está bem? – A preocupação de Shizune interrompeu a súplica, fazendo a voz se dissipar como poeira ao vento.

Abri os olhos e encontrei seu olhar.

- Isso não acaba nunca.

Mesmo enquanto eu falava, outras vozes preenchiam minha mente:

_Ó, Deméter, nós te imploramos que a nossa irmã que seguiu para o Além receba o teu conforto de deusa..._

_Ó, bondosa senhora, que concede vida por meio da colheita, peço a tua clemência para a minha amada esposa, que atravessou os Portais do Submundo e o habita eternamente, sem o conforto de uma divindade..._

Com muito esforço, bloqueei o tropel em minha cabeça.

- É preciso fazer algo quanto a Hades. – Minha voz soou dura. – Eu compreendo os mortais. Suas súplicas são válidas. É fato que não existe nenhuma deusa do Submundo. – Fiquei em pé e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro com frustração. – Mas o que devo fazer? A deusa das Riquezas do Campo não pode abandonar seus domínios e descer para o Reino dos Mortos.

- Mas os mortos também demandam o toque de uma deusa – Shizune acrescentou com firmeza.

- Eles precisam de mais do que apenas o toque de uma deusa. Precisam de luz, de atenção e... – Minhas palavras se desvaneceram quando o riso de Perséfone preencheu a campina. – Eles precisam do sopro da primavera.

Shizune arregalou os olhos.

- Não está falando da sua filha?

- Por que não? Luz e vida acompanham essa menina. E é exatamente isso o que falta naquele reino sombrio.

- Mas ela é tão jovem!

Senti meu olhar mais brando ao observar Perséfone pular um riacho estreito e correr a mão sobre um canteiro seco de flores do campo, as últimas da estação. No mesmo instante, os caules se encheram de vida, se aprumaram, e desabrocharam em lindos botões.

Apesar de seus defeitos, ela era tão preciosa, tão cheia de alegria de viver!

Eu não tinha dúvida de que a amava muito. Tanto que, muitas vezes, me perguntei se a minha devoção a impediu de se tornar uma deusa em seu próprio reino.

Endireitei os ombros. Já passara da hora de eu ensinar à minha filha a voar.

- Perséfone é uma deusa.

- Ela não vai gostar de sê-lo.

Apertei os lábios com firmeza.

- Ela obedecerá às minhas ordens.

Shizune abriu a boca como se quisesse falar. Então, pareceu mudar de ideia e bebeu um bom gole do vinho. Eu suspirei.

- Sabe que pode se abrir comigo.

- Eu só estava pensando que não seria uma questão de Hana obedecer aos seus comandos, e sim... – Shizune hesitou.

- Ora, vamos! Diga-me o que está pensando.

Ela pareceu um tanto desconfortável.

- Deméter, sabe que amo Perséfone como se ela fosse minha própria filha.

- Sim, sim. Claro que sim. – assenti, impaciente.

- Ela é encantadora e cheia de vida, contudo é um pouco superficial. Não acho que tenha maturidade suficiente para ser deusa do Submundo.

Uma resposta malcriada veio à minha mente, porém a sabedoria segurou minha língua. Shizune estava certa. Hana era uma deusa bela e jovem, entretanto sua vida tinha sido muito fácil, cheia de prazeres.

E por minha culpa. Minha filha mimada era a prova de que até mesmo uma deusa podia errar como mãe.

- Concordo, minha velha amiga. Antes que Perséfone se torne deusa do Submundo, precisa amadurecer.

- Talvez ela devesse passar algum tempo com Atena. – sugeriu Shizune.

- Não. Isso só a ensinaria a se intrometer nos problemas dos outros.

- E com Diana?

Fechei a cara.

- Acho que não. Eu gostaria de ser abençoada com netos algum dia. – Estreitei os olhos. – Não. Perséfone precisa crescer e ver que a vida nem sempre é preenchida com os prazeres e luxos do Olimpo. Precisa ter responsabilidade, mas, enquanto puder contar com o poder de uma deusa, enquanto for reconhecida como minha filha, ela nunca vai aprender.

De repente, eu soube o que deveria fazer.

- Tsunade? – Shizune me observou, ressabiada.

- Há apenas um lugar onde Perséfone aprenderá a ser uma deusa... Mas onde precisará aprender, primeiro, a ser mulher.

Shizune recuou, o rosto assumindo uma expressão horrorizada conforme começou a compreender o que se passava em minha cabeça.

- Não vai mandá-la para?

- Ah, vou. É _exatamente _o lugar para onde ela deve ir.

- Mas eles não a conhecem. Não sabem nem mesmo quem a senhora é! – Shizune franziu a testa já muito enrugada.

Senti meus lábios curvando-se em um dos meus raros sorrisos.

- Isso mesmo, minha amiga. Isso mesmo.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Oklahoma, nos dias atuais._

- Não... Não é que eu não "compreenda". O que eu não entendo é como deixou isso acontecer! – Sakura falou, devagar, por entre os dentes.

- Sra. Haruno, eu já expliquei que não fazíamos ideia de que havia algum erro até que a Receita nos contatou ontem.

- E vocês não possuem nenhum sistema para controle e balanço dos orçamentos. Vocês só foram contratados para administrar meus impostos porque eu precisava de um especialista! – Ela olhou para o número obsceno e sem sentido, digitado na parte inferior do formulário do governo – Compreendo que possa haver alguns erros e deslizes, mas não entendo como uma coisa como _esta_ pôde passar despercebida.

Asuma Sarutobi limpou a garganta antes de responder. Sakura sempre achou que ele parecia um aspirante a gângster. Naquele dia, o terno preto listrado e o jeito furtivo não contribuíam para que ela mudasse essa imagem.

- Sua padaria foi muito bem no ano passado, sra. Haruno. Na verdade, a renda da senhora aumentou mais do que o dobro. Quando há um grande aumento nos números, é mais fácil ocorrer algum erro. Creio que seria mais produtivo, agora, se nos concentrássemos na maneira como poderá pagar o que deve ao governo, em vez de tentarmos encontrar os culpados. – Antes que ela falasse, ele se apressou: - Já pensei em várias sugestões. – Apanhou outra folha de papel lotada de colunas e números, e entregou a ela. – A sugestão número um é pedir um empréstimo. As taxas de juros estão bastante razoáveis no momento.

Sakura apertou o maxilar. Odiava a ideia de pegar dinheiro emprestado, sobretudo uma quantia daquela. Sabia que se sentiria exposta e vulnerável até que o empréstimo fosse pago.

Isso se o empréstimo pudesse ser pago.

Sim, ela estava indo bem. Mas uma padaria não era exatamente um estabelecimento de primeira necessidade em uma comunidade, sem dizer que os tempos andavam difíceis.

- Quais são as suas outras sugestões?

- Bem, a senhora poderia lançar uma linha mais atraente de pratos. Talvez incluir algo novo na hora do almoço, além daquela... – Asuma hesitou, fazendo pequenos círculos no ar com o grosso dedo indicador. -... _pizzinha._

- _Pizzete Fiorentine_. – Sakura mastigou as palavras com raiva. – É uma minipizza originária de Florença, mas que não é exatamente uma refeição. Destina-se mais a um lanche da tarde servido com queijo e vinho.

- Que seja. – Ele deu de ombros. – Tudo o que estou dizendo é que ela não atrai muita gente na hora do almoço.

- Está sugerindo algo como um _Buffet_ de frango frito. Ou talvez que eu monte uma chapa e prepare hambúrgueres e batatinhas...?

- É uma ideia – Asuma anuiu, totalmente alheio ao sarcasmo dela. – A sugestão número três seria a de fazer um corte na sua equipe.

Sakura tamborilou os dedos na mesa de reunião.

- Continue – incitou, mantendo a voz agradável.

- A quarta opção seria abrir falência. - Ele ergueu a mão para impedi-la de falar, embora ela não emitisse nenhum som. – Eu sei que parece drástico, mas, depois dessa reforma cara que acabou de fazer, a senhora ficou sem nenhuma reserva a que recorrer.

- Eu só fiz essa "reforma cara" porque _você_ me assegurou que a _Pani Del Dea_ poderia arcar com ela! – As mãos de Sakura contraíram-se com a vontade de agarrá-lo pelo pescoço.

- Seja como for, as suas reservas acabaram – Asuma afirmou, condescendente. – E a falência é apenas uma opção, e não o que eu indicaria. Na realidade, recomendo a opção número cinco: vender a padaria para aquele grande concorrente que lhe fez uma proposta há alguns meses. Eles só querem o seu nome e o seu ponto. Poderia entregá-los sem problemas. Dessa forma, a senhora teria dinheiro suficiente para pagar suas dívidas e começar outra vez com um novo nome e em outro lugar.

- Mas eu passei cinco anos construindo o nome da _Pani Del Dea_! Não tenho a menor intenção de sair daqui!

Se Asuma Sarutobi tivesse o mínimo de intuição, teria reconhecido a tempestade que se formava nos expressivos olhos de Sakura, mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse aberto a boca.

Asuma, porém, não era nada intuitivo.

- Bem, eu lhe dei as opções. – Ele se recostou na cadeira forrada de pelúcia e cruzou os braços enquanto lançava a Sakura seu olhar mais severo e paternal. – Você é a patroa. É sua tarefa decidir.

- Está equivocado. Não sou mais sua patroa. – A voz de Sakura saiu calma e suave, porém cortante como aço. – Está despedido. Afinal, provou ser tão incompetente com o meu negócio quanto o é para escolher seu vestuário... Minha advogada vai entrar em contato, mas fique tranquilo. Vou me certificar de que ela tenha várias _sugestões_, as quais poderá considerar. Quem sabe uma delas o livre do tribunal? Tenha um bom dia, Sr. Asuma. E, como minha santa avó dizia: _Tu sei um pezzo di merda._ _Fongule e tuo capra!_ – Sakura se levantou, alisou a saia e fechou a valise de couro com um baque. – Ah, que falta de educação a minha... O senhor não fala italiano! Permita-me traduzir as sábias palavras de minha antepassada: "Seu merda! Vá fuder uma cabra!". _Arriverderci._

Sakura fez meia-volta e atravessou o escritório decorado, sorrindo cinicamente para a bem maquiada recepcionista.

Era uma questão de intuição, Sakura lembrou a si mesma, acelerando o BMW até quase voar pelo viaduto da Rodovia 51 enquanto deixava a área comercial do centro de Tulsa para a badalada Cherry Street, onde ficava a padaria. Da próxima vez, seguiria seus instintos, e, quando estes lhe dissessem que deveria sair _correndo_, não seria tão estúpida a ponto de contratar outro idiota como aquele.

Que diabo tinha pensado?

Suspirou. Sabia bem: que precisava de ajuda. A parte financeira da empresa nunca fora o seu forte. O pai sempre havia cuidado daquilo, mas, três anos antes, ele e a mãe dela tinham se juntado à sua avó numa casa de repouso da Flórida. E ele estivera tão certo de que a filha poderia dar conta das finanças sozinha que, no ano anterior, ela nem mesmo revelara ter desistido e contratado um contador.

E, em vez de pedir o conselho do pai sobre quem deveria contratar, ela se precipitara e escolhera o vulgar e insosso Sr. Asuma Sarutobi.

- É o que você merece por ser tão orgulhosa – murmurou para si mesma enquanto virava na direção leste da 15th Street, que, em dois quarteirões, se transformava na área conhecida como Cherry Street, a qual, por sua vez, a levaria até a porta de sua maravilhosa, incrível, bonita, e agora falida, padaria.

Sentiu um aperto na boca do estômago. Devia haver uma forma de pagar aquelas dívidas e manter seus dois funcionários de longa data, bem como seu nome e o ponto.

Agarrou o volante com uma das mãos e com a outra enrolou uma mecha de cabelo. Não venderia a firma. Não podia fazer isso.

_Pani Del Dea_, ou "Os Pães da Deusa". O nome soava como mágica.

E estava indelevelmente relacionado às lembranças mais maravilhosas de sua infância. Pães de uma deusa eram o que ela e a sua adorada avó costumavam fazer nas longas tardes de inverno enquanto assistiam a velhos filmes em preto e branco, e bebiam um cheiroso chá adoçado com mel.

- Sakura Haruno, você cozinha como uma pequena _diva_!

Ainda ouvia o eco da voz da sua avó, incentivando-a a experimentar receitas clássicas do _Old Country_, sua amada Itália.

- _Si, bambina._ Primeiro _aprende_ a receita, _testa e experimenta._ Depois _começa_ a adicionar _un poco _aqui, outro ali... Assim é que vai fazer o seu próprio pão.

E assim ela havia feito: sozinha, e com uma força de vontade que impressionara até mesmo sua progenitora, a qual já era tida como excepcional cozinheira.

E tanto sua avó se gabara de seu talento para os amigos que eles começaram a lhe pedir que assasse "algo especial" por ocasião de seus aniversários ou bodas. Quando ela se formara no ensino médio, já possuía uma clientela cativa, principalmente de viúvas e viúvos que apreciavam o sabor e a qualidade de seus pães caseiros.

A avó, então, se dispusera a mandá-la a Florença, para que ela estudasse na famosa escola de panificação Apicius. E, dessa maneira, começara a dar forma e concepção ao seu sonho: o de possuir sua própria padaria.

A avó vivia lhe dizendo que a Itália e a panificação estavam em seu sangue desde menina. Por isso, após se formar na Apicius, ela finalmente ouvira os conselhos que recebera na infância e voltara para Tulsa.

E, com ela, havia trazido uma parte da Itália: seu estilo e seu romance, bem como uma surpreendente e rica variedade de pães e bolos.

Mais uma vez, a avó a tinha ajudado. Juntas, elas descobriram um edifício velho e malconservado, bem no meio da área artística de Tulsa conhecida como Cherry Street. Elas o haviam comprado e, aos poucos, transformado em um pedacinho de Florença.

Sakura balançou a cabeça e desligou o rádio. Não podia deixar a _Pani Del Dea_ falir. Aquilo não partiria apenas seu próprio coração, mas também o de sua avó.

E quanto aos clientes? A padaria era ponto de encontro de um grupo deliciosamente eclético, formando por excêntricos moradores locais, celebridades e aposentados. Era mais do que uma simples padaria. Era um verdadeiro centro social.

O que Sai e Ino fariam? Eles trabalhavam para ela há tempos. Podia até ser um clichê, mas aqueles dois eram mais do que funcionários: eram como se fossem da família.

Sakura suspirou outra vez, então inalou o ar. Ao perceber o cheiro de fumaça de Pinyon se insinuando pelas janelas abertas do BMW, seus lábios se curvaram num breve sorriso apesar dos horrores do dia. Estava passando por Grumpy's Garden, a pequena loja que assinalava o início do distrito de Cherry Street. Como de costume, "Grumpy", que na realidade era uma senhora muito simpática chamada Shaun e, de modo algum, era mal-humorada como pregava o nome do estabelecimento, deixara várias de suas lareiras acesas, perfumando a vizinhança com o cheiro característico desse pinho do sudoeste dos Estados Unidos.

Sakura sentiu o nó no estômago afrouxar conforme trocava a marcha e desacelerava o carro, tomando cuidado com os pedestres que atravessam as alamedas, entrando e saindo das lojas de antiguidades, livrarias _new age_, descolados estúdios de _design_ de interiores e restaurantes exclusivos.

Finalmente, no coração da rua, entre um pequeno e moderno _spa _e uma joalheria _vintage_, avistou a _Pani Del Dea_.

Como sempre, havia poucos lugares para estacionar, e ela entrou na travessa ao lado a fim de parar em uma das vagas reservadas na parte de trás do prédio.

Mal saiu do carro, teve aquela sensação esquisita e familiar. Era sempre a mesma, embora variasse em grau e intensidade. Naquele momento fora como se alguém muito distante houvesse chamado seu nome, e o vento tivesse carregado o eco direto para a sua mente, sem que este tivesse passado por seus ouvidos.

Sakura fechou os olhos. Não estava com tempo para aquilo. Não naquele dia.

Quase que no mesmo instante lamentou o pensamento e tratou de se recompor. Não permitiria que problemas financeiros afetassem o seu modo de ser.

E parte dela era assim. Aquele era um dom seu.

Olhou ao redor e espiou as sombras nos cantos do edifício.

- Onde está, pequena? – chamou baixinho. Concentrou-se e uma vaga imagem surgiu em sua mente. Sakura sorriu. – Vamos lá, bichano. Eu sei que está aí... Não precisa ter medo!

Com um miado fraco, uma gatinha malhada saiu, hesitante, detrás de um latão de lixo.

- Olhe só para você... parece uma florzinha de tão fofa! Venha aqui, menina. Está tudo bem agora.

Encantada, a gatinha laranja seguiu em linha reta para os braços estendidos de Sakura.

Ignorando o estrago que o pelo desgrenhado e sujo da gata poderia fazer em seu terno de seda limpo e caríssimo, ela abraçou o animal sarnento.

Com os olhinhos cheios de adoração, a gatinha recompensou sua salvadora com um forte ronronar.

Sakura não se lembrava de uma única vez em que não houvesse sentido uma forte afinidade com animais. Quando pequena, bastava que ela se sentasse calmamente em seu quintal e logo era visitada por coelhos, esquilos e até mesmo por arganazes, os ariscos ratos do campo. Cães e gatos a amavam. Cavalos a seguiam como filhotes de cachorro gigantes. Até mesmo as vacas, que Sakura sabia terem o cérebro grande e mole, se curvavam caso ela se aproximasse demais de onde estas pastavam.

Os animais sempre a haviam adorado, porém apenas na adolescência ela percebera a extensão de seu dom: ela conseguia compreendê-los.

Mais ou menos. Não era nenhuma _Dr. Doolittle _ou coisa do gênero. Não podia _conversar_ com eles. Gostava de pensar em si mesma mais como uma "encantadora de cavalos", ainda que suas habilidades não se limitassem a esses bichos.

E tinha uma "coisa" extra que a maioria das pessoas não possuía. Às vezes, pressentia quando algum gato precisava de ajuda. Era algo que surgia em sua mente; uma espécie de conexão que conseguia realizar.

Sabia que era estranho.

Por um breve período, no ensino médio, havia pensado em se tornar veterinária. Até se oferecera para trabalhar numa clínica entre o segundo e o terceiro ano da faculdade, durante o verão.

Um verão em que aprendera que, embora sangue e parasitas fossem uma parte importante do trabalho veterinário, definitivamente não combinavam com aquela "coisa" especial que ela possuía com os animais. Apenas lembrar-se disso a fazia sentir arrepios e querer coçar o couro cabeludo.

- Em uma padaria, você nunca, _jamais_, tem que lidar com sangue ou parasitas – disse à gata laranja enquanto saía da travessa, virava à esquerda e inalava profundamente. – _Magnífico!_ – murmurou no tom de voz da avó.

O sedutor aroma de pão recém-assado acalmou seus sentidos, e Sakura aspirou o ar, satisfeita, ao identificar diferenças sutis: azeitonas, alecrim e queijo, casados com um doce cheiro de manteiga, canela, nozes, passas; e também dos licores que faziam parte da especialidade da padaria. Era o gubana, pão doce de Friuli, uma pequena região a leste de Veneza.

Fez uma pausa em frente à enorme vitrine da _Pani Del Dea_ e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, satisfeita, ao ver as travessas de cristal cuidadosamente dispostas em fileiras, repletas com uma enorme variedade de doces e biscoitos italianos.

O orgulho a invadiu. Como sempre, tudo estava perfeito.

Olhou através da vitrine e percebeu que cerca de metade das doze mesas de café com tampos de mosaico se encontrava ocupada. Nada mal para um final de tarde de sexta-feira, concluiu em pensamento.

Mudou a gatinha de braço e consultou o relógio. Eram quase quatro horas, e eles encerravam o expediente às cinco. Normalmente a hora que precedia o fechamento era tranquila. Hora em que tentavam liquidar a produção do dia.

Talvez essa fosse uma solução... Talvez devesse estender aquele horário.

Mas será que não precisaria de mais ajuda? Sai e Ino já trabalhavam em turnos de tempo integral, e ela própria quase não se ausentava da padaria. O custo adicional, gerado por outro empregado, não anularia qualquer receita obtida das horas extras de trabalho?

Sakura pressentiu o início de uma grave enxaqueca.

Obrigou-se a relaxar e espiou através da vitrine enorme e bem polida mais uma vez, observando os afrescos recém-pintados que decoravam as paredes. Aquilo também era parte da cara reforma que acabara de ser concluída.

Contudo, tinha valido a pena pagar caro para que Kimberlei Doner, um conhecido artista e ilustrador local, pintasse as paredes da _Pani Del Dea_ com cenas autênticas da Florença antiga. As pinturas, somadas à leve instalação _vintage_ e às mesinhas de café, criavam uma atmosfera que fazia seus clientes se sentirem como se tivessem deixado as ruas de Tulsa para serem transportados até a velha e mágica Itália.

- Vamos entrar e ver o que podemos fazer por você – Sakura disse à gata, que ainda ronronava em seus braços. – Primeiro vou cuidar desta minha nova amiga, depois vou pensar no que fazer com essa dívida – resolveu, desejando desesperadamente que o dinheiro viesse até ela com tanta facilidade como os gatos.

O sino de vento em cima da porta tilintou, alegre, quando Sakura adentrou a _Pani Del Dea_, e ela ficou ali por um momento, deleitando-se com a cena familiar. Sai lidava com a máquina de _cappuccino_ e cantarolava o refrão de _All That Jazz_, do filme _Chicago._ Ino explicava a um casal de meia-idade a diferença entre panetones e colombas.

Eram as únicas pessoas na loja que ela não conhecia, pensou.

Sai ergueu a cabeça quando vários clientes a cumprimentaram. Ao vê-la, seus lábios cheios começaram a se curvar num sorriso, porém logo se apertaram, resignados, diante da gata nos braços dela.

- Oh, vejam! É a nossa destemida líder, a Protetora dos Bichanos! – exclamou, com um gesto teatral em sua direção.

- Não comece, Sai, ou pego de volta o DVD de _Chicago_ que lhe dei no seu aniversário! – Sakura ameaçou, fingindo estar zangada.

- Está me magoando! – O biquinho do funcionário se transformou em uma exclamação, e ele levou as mãos ao coração, como se tivesse sido esfaqueado.

Ino riu ao terminar de atender ao pedido do casal.

- Ele passou o dia cantarolando _All That Jazz_. Está pior do que naquela fase do _Moulin Rouge._

- Os musicais não são uma "fase". São uma paixão. – Sai afirmou.

- Então deveria me compreender. Ajudar os animais é a minha! – replicou Sakura.

O rapaz revirou os olhos e suspirou dramaticamente.

- Eu até_ decorei_ o telefone do tal resgate, o "Gatos de Rua".

- Faça logo essa chamada – ela ralhou.

Ao ver que Sai discava o número, piscou para ele, agradecida.

- Sakura! Eu estava ansiosa por vê-la hoje.

Sakura sorriu e caminhou até a mesa próxima à vitrine. Em vez de falar com a mulher de cabelos escuros que tinha acenado para ela, no entanto, cumprimentou primeiro o _schnauzer_, aos pés de sua dona.

- Dash, como você está bonito hoje! – A gatinha laranja se eriçou em seus braços, porém ela a acalmou com um afago distraído.

- Também... Ele acabou de chegar de um banho na _petshop._

Sakura sorriu para o bem-comportado cachorrinho.

- Nada como um dia no salão de beleza, não é mesmo, querido? Quem não precisa disso? – Voltou a atenção para a dona de Dash. – Como está o pão de azeitona, hoje, Tenten?

- Excelente. Simplesmente divino, como de costume. – O sotaque de Tenten, típico da cidade de Tahlequah, era lento e melódico. – E este _San Angelo Pinot Grigio _que Sai recomendou, ficou perfeito com o pão!

- Que bom. Nosso objetivo é agradar.

- Por isso mesmo quero falar com você. A Associação dos Poetas e Escritores de Oklahoma escolheu sua "Autora do Ano", e teremos vários eventos para homenageá-la na semana que vem. Quero me certificar de que poderemos contar com uma seleção de seus excelentes pães para o jantar.

A mente de Sakura voou para longe. Tenten Mitsashi era a diretora da Associação dos Poetas e Escritores de Oklahoma, bem como apresentadora de um _talk-show_ regional muito popular... além de uma das clientes mais leais da _Pani Del Dea_. Fazia anos que Tenten e Dash paravam na padaria durante suas caminhadas diárias, a ponto de Sakura, ter mandado fazer uma almofada especial para o pequeno _schnauzer_, a qual ela mantinha em um cantinho confortável sob a caixa registradora.

Certamente não havia ninguém melhor com quem começar a sua expansão.

Mesmo que ainda não tivesse certeza de que expansão seria essa.

- Ahn, Tenten... – Sakura engoliu em seco. – Claro que eu adoraria fornecer quaisquer pães de que possa precisar, mas eu também gostaria de conversar com você a respeito do nosso novo sistema de _Buffet_. Talvez possamos cuidar de todo o menu.

- Mas isso seria esplêndido! Estou certa de que qualquer coisa que preparar ficará perfeita. Posso telefonar na segunda-feira? Assim poderá me fornecer as opções de cardápio, e eu a colocarei a par dos detalhes.

Sakura viu-se acenando e sorrindo enquanto se afastava da mesa e manteve o sorriso tenso estampado no rosto enquanto se dirigia para o balcão e falava com cada um dos clientes pelo caminho. Apenas quando chegou à bancada e se deparou com as expressões chocadas nos rostos de Sai e Ino foi que vacilou.

- Eu ouvi você dizer a palavra "_buffet_"? – Sai indagou num sussurro,

- E "todo o menu"? – emendou Ino com voz esganiçada.

Sakura fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao fundo antes de cruzar as portas cor de creme que dividiam a cozinha, o depósito e o escritório do restante da padaria.

Seus dois funcionários correram atrás dela.

Enquanto empurrava a assustada gatinha laranja para dentro do transportador de animais que ela havia tirado do armário, falou rapidamente:

- Sabem a reunião que tive com meu contador hoje? Não era uma boa notícia. Estou devendo uma fortuna para a Receita Federal.

Sai chupou o ar num gesto exagerado e empalideceu.

- Deus, Sakura! É tão ruim assim? – Ino soou como se tivesse doze anos de idade.

- É. – ela olhou atentamente para cada um deles. – Pior do que imaginam. Por isso teremos que fazer algumas mudanças.

Sakura registrou o horror na face dos empregados. Os olhos de Sai se encheram de lágrimas, e o rosto já pálido de Ino perdeu o resto da cor.

- Ei, pessoal, vamos com calma! Não é nada do que estão pensando. Vocês manterão seus empregos. Todos nós manteremos nossos trabalhos.

- Ah, meu Deus! Eu preciso me sentar. – Sai se abanou.

- Para o meu escritório, rápido. Nada de desmaios! – ela apanhou o transportador de animais e estalou a língua para a gatinha malhada enquanto caminhava. – E nada de chorar também! – falou por sobre o ombro. – Lembrem-se...

-... É proibido chorar na cozinha! – Sai concluiu a frase por ela.

Ino concordou vigorosamente.

Sakura colocou o transportador com a gata ao lado da escrivaninha, depois se acomodou em sua poltrona. Sai e Ino afundaram nas duas cadeiras estofadas de frente para ela.

Ninguém falou.

Hesitante, Sai fez um gesto vago na direção do gato.

- Patrícia, do "Gatos de Rua", disse que vai ficar um pouco além do expediente, hoje. Se quiser, posso deixar essa coisinha laranja lá quando estiver indo para casa... Não fica muito fora do meu caminho – concluiu com um sorriso fraco.

- Obrigada, Sai. Vou aceitar a sua oferta, apesar de você tê-la chamado de "coisinha laranja".

- Na verdade eu ia dizer "monstrinho laranja", mas resolvi ser um sujeito agradável – provocou Sai, soando mais como si mesmo e já não tanto como um candidato a ter um colapso nervoso.

- O que vamos fazer? – Ino perguntou.

Mais centrada, a moça continuava atenta à situação. Embora tivesse vinte e cinco, assim como ela, trabalhava na _Pani Del Dea_ havia cinco. O fato de ter a mão maravilhosa para bolos e um jeito todo especial com os mais velhos não foi o único motivo pelo qual fora contratada. Sakura também apreciava sua personalidade forte. _Ino era o contraponto perfeito para o estilo dramático de Sai_, concluiu, ao observar os modos do outro funcionário. Ele estava sentado, com as pernas delicadamente cruzadas, e os olhos piscando, ainda meio marejados.

Os três se davam bem, e ela pretendia que isso continuasse assim.

- Vamos ampliar nosso cardápio – falou com firmeza.

- É uma ideia – Ino aquiesceu, pensativa. Sai roeu a lateral do polegar.

- Estão querendo dizer, adicionar sanduíches ou algo assim?

- Eu ainda não tenho certeza – confessou Sakura. – Não tive tempo para pensar sobre o assunto. Só sei que temos de ganhar mais dinheiro, o que significa que precisamos atrair mais clientes. Teoricamente, se expandirmos o nosso menu, atingiremos um grupo maior de pessoas.

Sai e Ino balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

- Fornecer o jantar de Tenten Mitsashi é um bom começo, sem dúvida – aderiu a moça.

- Fornecer o jantar... – repetiu Sai com desdém. – Não sei, isso me parece tão vulgar!

- Vulgar como a falência? – Sakura indagou com cinismo.

- _Não_! – Sai se desesperou.

- Pois é.

- O que vamos servir, então? – Ino se inquietou.

Sakura correu os dedos pelo cabelo bem cortado. Não fazia a mínima ideia.

- Vamos servir as opções do nosso menu completo. Dessa forma obteremos prática, assim como uma boa publicidade.

- E esse "menu completo" seria o que, exatamente? – incitou a funcionária

- Não tenho ideia – ela admitiu.

- E pensar que eu não trouxe nem um Xanax¹ para o trabalho, hoje! – Sai se pôs a roer o polegar de novo.

(1. Medicamento prescrito para tratamento da síndrome do pânico e transtornos de ansiedade [N.R.])

- Pare com isso! – admoestou Ino. - Nós vamos dar um jeito desta situação! – afirmou, desviando o olhar para Sakura. – Não vamos?

O coração dela se apertou. Eles pareciam passarinhos com os bicos escancarados, na expectativa.

- Claro que vamos – respondeu com voz confiante. – Tudo o que eu preciso fazer é... – hesitou, e seus filhotes piscaram seus enormes olhos redondos, esperando, ansiosos, por suas palavras -... é um _brainstorm._ – concluiu finalmente.

- _Brainstorm_? Como se faz antes de escrever uma redação? – Sai, eterno estudante esporádico do curso noturno da Tulsa Community College, agarrou-se à única definição que lhe pareceu familiar.

- Claro! – Ino acrescentou, entusiasmada. – Sakura decerto tem um zilhão e meio de livros sobre culinária em casa. Tudo o que ela precisa fazer é escolher as melhores receitas!

- Então ela vai compartilhá-las conosco, e vamos pôr a mão na massa! – emendou Sai. – Que delícia! Mal posso esperar! – Ele agarrou a mão de Ino e a apertou. – Eu me sinto péssimo por ter ficado tão negativo no início. Quase me esqueci do nosso "Lema do Padeiro"...

Eles sorriram um para o outro e, em seguida, como se fossem declamar o_ Pledge of Allegiance_, juramento tradicionalmente feito nas escolas Américas, puseram as mãos sobre o coração e, em uníssono, recitaram, solenes:

- Uma vez na panificação, sempre à altura da situação!

Sakura se perguntou se não estava num manicômio de padeiros, mas continuou aquiescendo e sorrindo. Ino estava correta em parte, afinal, ela possuía mesmo uma maravilhosa coleção de livros, todos lotados com receitas fabulosas para pães e bolos...

Mas pouquíssimos contendo receitas para jantares e banquetes. Na verdade, nem sequer cozinhava muito para si mesma. Um pouco de macarrão aqui, uma salada ali, e uma boa taça de _Chianti_ era sua ideia de refeição completa.

Assar, sim, era sua especialidade e sua paixão.

Quanto a jantares... bem, eram algo quase banal. Na realidade, não tinham nada a ver com ela, Sakura admitiu para si mesma.

Aquela ideia _toda_ não tinha nada a ver com ela.

Sentindo-se como um pardal que lutava para alimentar os cucos em seu ninho, Sakura continuou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça para os pintinhos.

- Bem, acho que já ficamos distante da linha de frente por muito tempo. Agora que temos um plano, por favor, vão tocando as coisas por aqui até a hora de a padaria fechar. Vou para casa começar o _brainstorm._

-Tenten vai ligar para você na segunda-feira para conversarem sobre o menu, não vai? – Ino perguntou.

- Foi o que ela disse. – Sakura tentou manter o pânico longe da voz.

- Ah, que emocionante! Aposto que vai haver um monte de celebridades nesse jantar! – Sai balançou as sobrancelhas bem cuidadas. – Sem falar na cobertura da mídia.

- Imagino que sim.

Sakura deixou o escritório a passos largos. Conforme se despedia rapidamente dos clientes e rumava para a porta, ainda pôde ouvir Saidizendo a Ino que ele precisaria de vários _modelitos_ novos para combinar com o novo menu.

Respirou fundo. Sua avó lhe dissera, muitas vezes, que falar palavrões era um comportamento reprovável, especialmente para as mulheres, e reservado apenas para campesinos e homens sem classe.

Mas que não tinha nada contra uma praga italiana bem pronunciada, destinada apenas a demonstrar um pouco de "criatividade"...

Parada em frente à padaria, Sakura desfiou um verdadeiro rosário de obscenidades, começando com _va al diavolo, _passando por _merda e Allá malora _ e terminando por dizer os funcionários da Receita que eles eram todos uns _rompicoglioni._

Num perfeito sotaque italiano, claro.

Sua avó teria ficado orgulhosa.

Quando as pessoas começaram a olhar, entretanto, calou a boca e disse a si mesma para respirar lenta e profundamente. Afinal, era uma mulher de negócios inteligente e bem-sucedida.

Mesmo podendo blasfemar à vontade em italiano e em inglês, tentou manter o inglês ao mínimo. A avó tinha razão: um _doce_ de pessoa não falava aquelas coisas.

E, sim, sua avó também teria apreciado o trocadilho...

_Inferno_. Não podia ser tão difícil para ela inventar novas opções de cardápio. Mesmo que fossem refeições e não pães.

Começou a torcer uma mecha de cabelo, porém se conteve e obrigou a mão a ficar de lado. O problema não era inventar receitas novas. A questão era que, por meio da _Pani Del Dea_, ela já estabelecera uma sólida reputação quanto a preparar pães originais e deliciosos. Agora não podia simplesmente derramar um molho _pesto_ sobre uma massa e colocar uma salada ao lado de um prato. Se não pudesse fazer a coisa direito, preferiria nem fazer. O nome _Pani Del Dea_ era sinônimo de excelência, e ela cuidaria para que este nunca representasse menos do que isso.

Cogitou ligar para a avó. Ela teria um monte de ideias e ficaria feliz em compartilhá-las com a sua amada _bambina_ mais uma vez.

- Mas que _bambina, _"santa"?! – Sakura murmurou para si mesma, imitando Sai. – Está mais do que na hora de parar de correr para o colo da vovó.

O monólogo de Sakura foi interrompido pelo som de risadas vindo de duas mulheres que tinham acabado de sair do sebo, no outro lado de rua. Ela fez uma careta, desejando poder se preocupar apenas em sair com uma amiga para comprar um livro.

A careta se desfez e Sakura ficou pensativa. A Toca do Livro era um sebo maravilhoso, com uma vasta seleção de livros de ficção e não ficção. Ela mesma já havia passado _horas_ naquele labirinto de prateleiras. Certamente poderia encontrar algo fabuloso nas estantes; algo que tivesse permanecido na obscuridade por anos e contivesse em suas páginas uma mistura perfeita de Itália, magia e ingredientes...

_Sim_, pensou, enquanto se esquivava dos carros e atravessava a rua_. A Toca do Livro era o lugar perfeito para começar um brainstorm._

* * *

**Bem gente, apesar do atraso, um capítulo grande saindo do forno da _Pani Del Dea_! Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily.**


	3. Capítulo 2

A pilha de livros usados era assustadora. Sakura já tinha encontrado dez volumes antigos de culinária italiana. Interessantes de olhar e esgotados no mercado. Enquanto estivera escolhendo, estes não lhe pareceram tão espessos, ou numerosos.

Mas agora que ela os trouxera para casa e os empilhara sobre o tampo de vidro da escultura de ferro forjado que utilizava como mesa de centro, estes pareciam ter se multiplicado.

Não poderia ter limitado suas escolhas e selecionado menos livros antes de sair do sebo?

- Uma vez na panificação, sempre à altura da situação! – falou para o enorme gato preto e branco, de pelos compridos, deitado bem no meio da _chaise longue_ da mesma cor.

A combinação perfeita fez Sakura sorrir. Ela gostava de comprar móveis que agradassem a seus animais de estimação, mesmo que seu gato não se dignasse a lhe agradecer por isso. Mesmo assim, recebeu um breve olhar de tédio e um rápido balançar de cauda, vindo do outro lado da sala, em resposta à sua declaração.

- Patchy Poo the Pud Haruno – ela se dirigiu formalmente ao gato, por seu nome completo. – Você é um belo animal, mas não entende nada de panificação.

A seus pés, a sonolenta buldogue inglesa, de meia-idade, bufou como se concordasse.

- Não seja maldosa, Edith Anne – Sakura repreendeu a cadela sem entusiasmo. – Vocês dois entendem muita mais de comer do que de cozinhar.

Edith suspirou, satisfeita, quando sua dona coçou-lhe a orelha direita.

Com a mão livre, Sakura apanhou o primeiro livro. Era uma brochura espessa, intitulada _Descobrindo a Itália Histórica_. Abriu-a com dificuldade e começou a ler um parágrafo longo e complexo sobre a preparação adequada de vitela.

Empalideceu e tratou de fechar o livro. Vitela podia ser um prato popular na Itália, porém ela só conseguia pensar nos filhotes de vaca aparvalhados, de olhos enormes e adoráveis.

- Talvez nem sempre seja possível ficar à altura de uma situação difícil sem uma preparação adequada... – falou à buldogue, que agora roncava. – na panificação ou não. – Devolveu o imenso livro à mesa como se este fosse uma bomba que poderia explodir a qualquer momento se não tratada com cuidado.

- Acho que esta situação, em particular, pede uma boa taça de vinho tinto italiano – disse a Patchy Poo the Pud Haruno.

O gato fitou com os olhos semicerrados e bocejou.

- Vocês dois não ajudam em nada!

Balançando a cabeça, Sakura afastou-se da mesa e se dirigiu para o armário onde guardava os vinhos. Em sua opinião, um Monte Antico Rosso Sangiovese era o acompanhamento perfeito para qualquer situação difícil... relacionada ou não à panificação.

- Eu deveria mais era servir um vinho italiano tão bom com o meu novo menu, que os clientes nem prestariam atenção ao que estivessem comendo, de tão bêbados – falou por sobre o ombro enquanto se servia da bebida.

Porém nem precisou de uma "não resposta" de seus animais de estimação para saber que sua última declaração era ridícula. Se fosse assim, ela estaria administrando um bar e não uma padaria, o que certamente provocaria um ataque apoplético em Sai.

Sakura endireitou a espinha, agarrou um saco de amendoins cobertos com uma grossa casquinha de chocolate, o acompanhamento perfeito para o Sangiovese, e marchou de volta para a sala de estar. Acomodou-se no sofá, abriu o _notebook_ e apanhou na pilha o livro seguinte: _Cozinhando com a Itália._

Cão e gato ergueram as cabeças e, de forma idêntica, lançaram-lhe um olhar zombeteiro.

- Que comecem os jogos! – ela declarou, séria.

Três horas depois, Sakura havia vasculhado nove dos dez livros e contava com uma lista de quatro possíveis receitas para o prato principal: _pollo picatta, spaguetti alla puttanesca, melanzane alla parmigiana _e _il grande aioli_, uma travessa com alcachofra, azeitonas, tomates, salmão _poché _e _carpaccio_, regados com _aioli_, um tipo de maionese à base de alho.

Sentiu uma pequena comoção ao olhar para sua lista Estava realmente se divertindo. Pesquisar nos livros mofados tornara-se uma verdadeira aula de História e cultura italiana, duas coisas que tinham sido parte integrante de sua educação.

Faltava apenas um livro de receitas agora, o de capa fina, que ela havia guardado propositalmente para o final. No sebo, ela ficara intrigada com a capa, que era de um azul-royal profundo, com um desenho em relevo gravado em ouro. O título, _O Livro de Receitas da Deusa Italiana, _encimava a figura dourada de uma deusa circunspecta, sentada em um enorme trono, vestida com uma túnica longa e com os cabelos enrolados em volta da coroa em intricadas tranças. Em uma das mãos ela segurava um cetro, cuja cabeça era uma espiga de milho maduro. Na outra, empunhava uma tocha flamejante. Sob a ilustração, as palavras "Receitas e mágicas para a deusa que existe em cada mulher" também estavam escritas em ouro. O nome da autora, Filomena, fora gravado na capa, embaixo da impressão em alto-relevo.

- Só mais uma... Ajude-me a encontrar apenas mais uma receita e vou estar com a noite ganha! – pediu Sakura, passando a mão sobre a figura.

Sentiu os dedos formigarem e franziu o cenho. Descansou o livro no colo e esfregou as mãos. Devia estar cansada.

Olhou para o relógio. Tinha passado apenas um pouco das nove horas, mas aquele fora um longo dia.

Concentrou-se novamente na capa do livro. A impressão em ouro parecia captar a luz da luminária, fazendo com que as palavras "Receitas e mágicas para a deusa que existe em cada mulher" cintilassem.

Que coincidência estranha o fato de uma mulher que cozinhava com uma diva italiana houvesse encontrado uma cópia antiga de _O Livro de Receitas da Deusa Italiana!_ Sua avó a teria atribuído _ a La magia dell'Itália, _sem dúvida.

Num impulso, fechou os olhos. Acreditava na magia da Itália. Já a tinha experimentado no mármore multicolorido do Duomo de Florença, nas janelas enfeitadas por floreiras repletas de gerânios de Assis, e no maravilhoso e lúgubre Fórum Romano, durante a noite.

Concentrou-se no amor que sentia pela terra natal da avó e abriu o livro que repousava em seu colo em uma página qualquer.

Abriu os olhos e começou a ler.

Pizza alla Romana, _ou pizza por metro. Esta receita extraordinária vem de Roma. É aconselhável deixar que a massa, macia e flexível, descanse por muito tempo, cerca de oito horas. Quanto mais, melhor. Em seguida, coloque-a numa pá de forneiro de __mais ou menos oitenta centímetros de comprimento, sovando-a de modo ritmado e com tal vigor que literalmente, esta dance sobe seus dedos._

Sakura piscou, surpresa, e sorriu. Pá de forneiro! Aquela pá de madeira comprida, usada para soltar o pão dentro e fora do forno. A_ Pani Del Dea _tinha várias delas, claro.

Continuou lendo:

_Quando a massa parar de balançar, besunte-a com óleo e coloque a pá no forno, onde o mais inesperado acontece: bem devagar, retire a pá, esticando essa pasta maleável até que ela se torne uma pasta fina e incrivelmente leve. De até surpreendentes dois metros, dependendo do tamanho do forno de cada diva._

Ora, a _Pani Del Dea_ possuía vários fornos compridos. Ela poderia esticar a massa até o limite de dois metros!

Sakura esquadrinhou o resto da receita. No livro havia também vários recheios, desde um específico para _Pizza Bianca_, feito apenas com azeite, alho, sal, alecrim e pimenta, até o da _Pizza Pugliese_, um exagero completo com os ingredientes favoritos da Itália: beringela, provolone, anchovas, azeitonas... A lista não tinha fim.

- Esta pode ser a resposta. Por que lidar com um monte de receitas diferentes? Por que não ter apenas uma especialidade, _Pizza alla Romana_, por exemplo, com diversas variações? Sem dizer que isso ainda seria panificação!

Reagindo à excitação na voz da dona, Edith Anne se manteve acordada apenas o suficiente para um latido abafado de apoio. Patchy Poo the Pud exerceu o papel inato de um gato e a ignorou completamente. Sakura deu um tapinha na cabeça da cadela enquanto estudava a receita da massa.

_Por esta massa utilizar pouca levedura e necessitar de muito tempo para crescer, uma diva pode incluí-la em sua movimentada agenda __americana, preparando-a à noite com água fria e refrigerando-a logo após a mistura. Na manhã seguinte, só precisará colocá-la num local fresco para que cresça lentamente durante todo o dia à temperatura ambiente. Depois disso, basta abri-la e assá-la para o jantar._

Sakura correu os olhos pela lista de ingredientes: fermento, água, farinha, sal, azeite de oliva... sim, claro que tinha tudo. Poderá fazer a massa naquela mesma noite, deixá-la descansar por todo o dia seguinte, e então ela e seus "filhotes" poderiam prová-la.

Encantada, Sakura se pôs a ler sobre os preparativos:

_Antes de começar, você precisará de uma vela verde para representar a Terra e a deusa que honramos com esta receita. É Ela, que dá vida à farinha com a qual nossa massa é fabricada: Deméter, a Grande Deusa da Colheita, das Frutas e das Riquezas da Terra._

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram.

_Quando começar os preparativos, acenda a vela verde e concentre os pensamentos em Deméter. Só então deverá dar início a receita._

Sakura correu os olhos pela receita. Intercaladas nas orientações para mexer o fermento e misturar a farinha e o sal, havia instruções do Além!

Leu uma das linhas com a testa franzida. Seria uma mágica!

Tratou de ler outra. Aquilo parecia mais uma invocação, ou talvez uma oração.

Fosse qual fosse o nome da coisa, porém, as coordenadas sobrenaturais eram, definitivamente, parte integrante da receita.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir. _La magia dell'Itália..._

Sua avó aprovaria aquilo, sem sombra de dúvida.

Cantarolando, foi em busca de uma vela verde.

* * *

Sakura olhou ao redor do balcão e acenou com a cabeça, satisfeita. Tinha reunido todos os ingredientes e utensílios de cozinha necessários para o preparo da massa.

E ainda havia encontrado uma pequena vela verde que recendia vagamente a pinho. Era uma relíquia do Natal anterior, e ela tivera que revirar duas caixas de enfeites antes de encontrá-la.

Abriu o livro e o colocou sobre o balcão, ao lado de sua tigela de aço inoxidável favorita.

Então, começou a ler.

_Em primeiro lugar, acenda a vela verde e concentre-se em Deméter, Mãe da Colheita._

Sendo uma _chef_ consumada, Sakura seguiu as instruções com precisão.

Acendeu a vela e permitiu que os pensamentos fluíssem para a deusa da Colheita, divindade esquecida havia tanto tempo, perguntando-se quantos rituais culinários lindos e excêntricos não teriam sido esquecidos com ela.

Continuou a ler:

_Misture o fermento na água morna de uma tigela pequena e deixe essa mistura repousar por cerca de dez minutos, até ficar cremosa._

Ela suspirou, sentindo-se relaxada e feliz conforme suas mãos experientes se moviam.

_Enquanto a levedura descansa, concentre-se e respire fundo três vezes, de modo a realizar uma limpeza. Imagine a energia sendo filtrada pelo centro do seu corpo, percorrendo sua espinha até a cabeça, e depois se derramando como numa cachoeira ao redor, para ser reabsorvida em seu âmago novamente. Quando se sentir revigorada, poderá começar a Invocação de Deméter._

As instruções a lembraram um pouco de uma aula de relaxamento _new age_ que havia tido uma vez.

Sorrindo, Sakura acertou o _timer_ da cozinha para dez minutos antes de dar início às etapas do exercício de concentração.

Tinha que admitir que, em pouco tempo, se não estava se sentindo, assim, _revigorada_, ao menos se sentia bem mais desperta e atenta.

Voltou para a receita.

_Quando estiver pronta, leia o seguinte em voz alta: "Ó graciosa e magnífica Deméter, deusa de tudo o que é cultivado e colhido... Eu clamo por parte da tua presença, para que enriqueças o presente generoso que tão abundantemente já forneceste. Peço também que sopres a tua magia nesta cozinha..."._

O _timer_ soou e Lina de um pulo, surpresa pelos dez minutos terem passado tão depressa.

_Misture a farinha e o sal em uma tigela grande enquanto invoca: "Vem, Deméter, eu te chamo com este sal e farinha, riquezas da tua terra!"._

O ritmo da invocação combinava harmoniosamente com a receita, e Sakura encontrou-se ansiosa por ler as linhas seguintes.

_Faça um buraco no centro da farinha; em seguida despeje o fermento dissolvido, 1 xícara mais ¾ de água, 1 colher de sopa de óleo e a banha. Fale com a diva enquanto misturar a farinha aos __poucos no líquido e produzir uma massa leve da qual poderá fazer uma bola: "Rogo-te, ó deusa da Colheita, e te dou boas-vindas aqui, no centro daquilo que tu criaste." Então amasse-a sobre uma superfície revestida com farinha até ficar macia, lisa e maleável, de dez a quinze minutos, polvilhando com mais farinha conforme a necessidade. À medida que a massa tomar forma, recite o seguinte a Deméter: "Que o poder seja evocado, que me venha a energia... E que ele me una a ti, ó deusa da Colheita. Faz-me maior e melhor. Dá-me força e concedei-me o domínio..."._

As mãos de Sakura se moveram de modo ritmado enquanto ela espalhava a massa sobre a bancada. Seus olhos se fecharam com as palavras, as quais lhe vieram tão facilmente aos lábios como o movimento familiar às suas mãos.

- Ó, Deméter, minha irmã e guardiã, eu te dou graças. Que o meu chamado caia com leveza nos teus ouvidos, e possam tua sabedoria e força permanecer comigo, crescendo com tanta perfeição quanto os grãos maduros para a colheita...

Sakura continuou a amassar a mistura, os pensamentos correndo soltos. Que intrigante era casar a magia de uma deusa antiga com a perfeição de uma receita que fora passada de mãe para filha e preservada por gerações! Era uma ideia tão maravilhosa e natural instar a força de uma diva por meio da culinária.

Se aquilo funcionava de verdade, se uma deusa realmente ouvia ou não, isso era outra história. O fato era que se tratava de um lindo e poderoso ritual. Um ritual que, no mínimo, poderia ajudá-la a focar os pensamentos no que era positivo e lembrá-la de ter sempre um momento para desfrutar a feminilidade da carreira que escolhera.

O perfume adocicado da vela de pinho mesclou-se ao da levedura e da farinha, e o aroma final era delicioso e inebriante.

De repente, alimentada pela estranha fragrância, Lina sentiu uma onda de sensações percorrerem o corpo. Por um momento, ficou tonta e desorientada, como se tivesse sido subitamente deslocada da cozinha e transportada, com massa e tudo, para o meio de uma floresta de pinheiros.

Esfregou as costas da mão cheia de farinha na testa. Sentiu-a quente, porém seu próprio toque a recompôs, e a tontura se dissipou.

Tinha sido um dia difícil. Não devia estar surpresa por se sentir daquela maneira.

Moveu os ombros e fez a cabeça pender para frente e para trás, fazendo com que seus músculos sobrecarregados pelo cansaço se alongassem e relaxassem. Com certeza dormiria bem naquela noite.

Olhou a conclusão da receita. Eram as mesmas instruções de costume: deveria colocá-la numa tigela, cobri-la e esperar que crescesse por pelo menos oito horas.

Impaciente, correu os olhos pelo restante da receita a fim de completar o ritual.

_Retire uma pequena porção da massa. Escolha um lugar especial, do lado de fora, onde possa deixar sua oferenda. Respingue-a com vinho e apresente-a a Deméter, dizendo: "Ó, deusa da Colheita abundante, da força, do poder e da sabedoria, eu te louvo, te venero e te agradeço. Bendita sejas!". _Nota:_ É possível acrescentar um pedido pessoal ou outros louvores antes da conclusão do ritual. Que chovam bênçãos para você, e que a fome nunca lhe aflija!_

Sakura abriu um sorriso sardônico. A curva de seus quadris só lhe permitia sentir fome de vez em quando. Não que fosse gorda, corrigiu-se depressa. Era apenas... voluptuosa.

E ser assim não era exatamente agradável naqueles tempos.

Bufou. Jamais entenderia a obsessão da atual geração por aquelas mulheres desnutridas que morriam de fome ou então vomitavam qualquer coisa que ameaçasse lhes arredondar os corpos. Ela era toda suavidade e curvas, e preferia a si mesma dessa forma.

- Eu sou como uma deusa – falou com firmeza.

* * *

**Um novo - e belo - capítulo saindo do forno! Parece que agora a magia finalmente vai começar! **

_**Biahcerejeira: Oi, fiel leitora, hahahaha! Que bom que veio ler mais uma das adaptações que envio pro site. Como você nunca leu sobre deusas, espero que goste bastante! Eu sou apaixonada por esse livro.**_

_**Andressa Martins: Olá! Quem dera fosse eu que escrevesse esse texto maravilhoso, não tenho assim tanta genialidade. Essa história pertence a maravilhosa P.C. Cas minha favorita da saga dela. Só faço algumas adaptações, como mudar os nomes e alguns pontos do texto, mas de resto, tudo pertence à ela. Espero que goste bastante, assim como eu sou apaixonada.**_

**É isso, amores. Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily.**


	4. Capítulo 3

Sem mais hesitação, tirou um pequeno pedaço da massa recém-preparada e o colocou de lado para remodelar e cobrir o resto. Já havia feito a invocação, portanto era justo que partisse direto para a conclusão. Afinal, uma boa cozinheira nunca deixava uma receita por completar.

Não levou muito tempo para arrumar sua já imaculada cozinha e carregar a máquina de lavar louças. Após secar as mãos, serviu-se de uma taça de vinho fresco e embrulhou o pequeno pedaço de massa em uma toalha de papel antes de sair do cômodo.

Equilibrando a taça e a massa em uma das mãos, abriu a porta do armário no corredor com a outra. Antes que vestisse o casaco, ouviu o ruído de patas de Edith no corredor azulejado.

Sorrindo, ela tirou a guia da buldogue de seu gancho.

- Não importa se está dormindo. Basta eu abrir a porta e você vem correndo, não é? – Riu, prendendo a guia na coleira da cadela.

A buldogue bocejou, depois fungou para ela.

- Eu sei que é tarde, mas tenho algo que preciso terminar e conheço o lugar perfeito para isso.

Longe de reclamar, Edith foi a primeira a alcançar a porta do apartamento. Tanto que Sakura precisou fazer malabarismos para equilibrar o vinho sem derramá-lo.

- Calma garota! – Ela guardou o pacotinho de massa no bolso da jaqueta e fechou a porta.

Era o início de março. A noite em Oklahoma encontrava-se excepcionalmente quente, e o ar parecia denso com a promessa da primavera.

Suspirando, Sakura deixou que Edith a levasse para o centro do pátio bem conservado.

Uma sombra passou depressa por cima delas e chamou sua atenção. A lua cheia ia alta no céu: redonda, brilhante e da cor do_ chantilly_. Ela a fitou. Que tom de amarelo era aquele? Era tão diferente que emprestava aos arredores do condomínio estilo Tudor um brilho etéreo, lançando sombras meio sinistras sobre as sebes e as calçadas.

-Ah, faça-me um favor, Sakura... Não pode estar vivendo um momento_ Senhora dos Anéis_, pode? – admoestou a si mesma.

Ino estava certa. Estava indo demais ao IMAX _babar_ pelo Aragorn... O ritual e o frenesi em preparar aquela massa tinham, obviamente, lhe subido à cabeça se começara a ver formas estranhas por seu bem cuidado condomínio.

- Preciso contar isso a Sai – murmurou para si mesma. – Quem sabe eu o convença a dividir aquele Xanax comigo?

Na realidade, agora que estava lá fora, e o livro de receitas e feitiços se encontrava devidamente empilhado com os outros volumes de culinária em sua sala, estava começando a sentir-se um pouco tola.

- Eu devia ter tomado mais vinho antes desta parte da receita – resmungou para Edith, que moveu as orelhas para trás, em sua direção, e bufou, antes de prosseguir, apressada, por sua trajetória familiar. – Ou talvez eu só esteja esgotada e precise ir para a cama.

Estavam chegando à sua parte favorita do complexo: a enorme fonte de mármore que ficava bem no meio do pátio. Ao longo de todo o ano, esta jorrava água de um impressionante gêiser, a qual caía em cascata por três níveis côncavos e delicados.

Na verdade, fora aquela fonte que a convencera a comprar o apartamento no condomínio. Durante o verão, ela considerava aquela área coberta de pedregulhos e sombreada pelos velhos carvalhos ainda mais refrescantes do que a piscina... e muito menos lotada. Nos meses de inverno, a fonte, assim como a piscina, era aquecida, e ela havia passado muitas das tardes frias de Oklahoma enrolada num cobertor, enquanto escutava a melodia suave da água caindo.

- É este o lugar perfeito e especial – falou para Edith Anne, que farejava um arbusto de azaleia. – Fique aí. Isto não vai demorar muito – completou, largando a coleira da buldogue.

Obediente, Edith plantou o largo traseiro no chão, depois pareceu reconsiderar e, com o suspiro típico dos cães, relaxou e se esticou no solo, observando a dona com olhos sonolentos.

O carvalho mais próximo era também o maior daquela área. Sakura se aproximou cuidadosamente sob a luz amarelada do luar, cuidando para não tropeçar nos nós imbricados das raízes que tinham proliferado ao redor da base da árvore.

De súbito, eles lhe pareceram ameaçadores, despertando nela imagens de tentáculos ganhando vida e tentando agarrá-la, e de serpentes se contorcendo.

- Não seja ridícula – disse a si mesma, no tom que costumava reservar para os vendedores de perfumes _genéricos, _e o som de sua voz dissipou a perturbadora visão, devolvendo o carvalho à sua forma sólida e familiar.

Sakura tirou o pequeno pacote de massa do bolso e olhou ao redor. Nada se movia. Nem mesmo Edith Anne, que parara de observá-la e agora roncava baixinho.

Ela se agachou e posicionou a bolinha de massa no vértice de duas raízes especialmente espessas que se encontravam na base da árvore. Olhou em volta de novo. Certa de que, exceto pela buldogue que roncava, ela se encontrava sozinha, mergulhou os dedos no copo de vinho e espirrou gotas vermelhas sobre a massa.

Sentiu-se bem e sorriu. Parecia a coisa certa a fazer.

Ainda sorrindo, molhou os dedos outra vez e, divertindo-se, espirrou o excelente _Chianti Classico_ em torno da base da árvore antiga.

Rindo tal qual uma menina, continuou espalhando a bebida sobre as raízes retorcidas até ver a taça de cristal vazia.

Em seguida, endireitou os ombros e limpou a garganta.

- Eu gostaria de dizer algo antes de encerrar este respeitável ritual.

Sorriu, mas tratou de se recompor, querendo parecer mais sóbria. Decerto não tinha a intenção de desrespeitar nada nem ninguém, mas rir ao final da invocação a uma deusa poderia ser considerado uma gafe.

Começou seu discurso novamente:

- Deméter! – Sua voz saiu com tal energia que o nome da divindade pareceu ecoar por todo o pátio.

Edith se agitou e abriu os olhos, mas apenas ajeitou o corpanzil e continuou com seu cochilo. Sakura engoliu em seco e suavizou a voz.

- Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, e eu quero que saiba que gostei muito do seu ritual. Creio que a massa vai dar uma pizza excelente, e estou ansiosa por prová-la.

Seu discurso de improviso lembrou-a do motivo pelo qual ela experimentara a receita, o que a deixou momentaneamente surpresa: já havia até se esquecido de seus problemas.

As linhas em sua testa se aprofundaram e seus ombros caíram.

- Espero que fique boa... Não. Eu espero mais: _preciso_ que ela fique boa. Não posso perder a minha padaria. Ela é responsabilidade minha e muitas pessoas dependem de mim. Deméter, se estiver ouvindo, por favor, envie-me alguma ajuda! Em troca, eu vou... vou... – ela gaguejou e depois desabafou: - Droga, não tenho ideia do que poderia fazer por você. – Encolheu os ombros. – E peço desculpas por ficar praguejando assim, em inglês... É melhor eu dizer, de mulher para mulher, que eu realmente gostaria da sua ajuda e ficaria feliz em recompensá-la com o que eu puder.

Satisfeita, fechou os olhos, visualizando as palavras finais do ritual

- Ó , deusa da Colheita abundante, da força, do poder e da sabedoria, eu te louvo, te venero e te agradeço. Bendita sejas!

Às palavras "Bendita sejas", Sakura foi invadida por uma imensa sensação de libertação. Seus lábios se curvaram de leve. Era como se sua oração tivesse sido escutada e atendida.

Logicamente, ela sabia que aquilo não era possível, mas acreditava no poder do pensamento positivo, em promessas de autorrealização, em _feng shui_.

Abriu um sorriso. Acreditava no poder da _magia dell'Itália._

Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, surpresa, quando um ar adocicado lhe preencheu os sentidos. Que cheiro era aquele? Tornou a encher os pulmões. Era maravilhoso!

Farejando a brisa suave como um cervo, Sakura foi rodeando o carvalho. E parou abruptamente. Em meio ao emaranhado de raízes, na metade do caminho ao redor da árvore, uma flor perfeita havia crescido. Seu caule era longo e espesso, da largura de uma mangueira de jardim, e se estendia mais de meio metro até se transformar em uma espécie de sino com bordas onduladas.

- Nossa! Como você é bonita! Mas é muito cedo para um narciso silvestre. – Sakura sacudiu a cabeça e, no mesmo instante, se corrigiu: - Quero dizer, para um_ narcissus_ florescer.

Podia ouvia avó repreendendo-a:

_"Não _chama ela _pelo nome comum, _bambina!_ Chama as _ bei fiora, _as flores bonitas, pelo nome certo!"_

Mas, qualquer que fosse a sua denominação, a planta era incomum por outras razões além de sua floração precoce.

Maravilhada, Sakura se agachou diante dela. A flor era de um amarelo claro e luminoso, como se um pedaço da lua tivesse caído na Terra e florescido naquela noite. E ela não se lembrava de, alguma vez, ter visto um narciso daquele tamanho. Se fechasse a mão em punho, conseguiria fazê-la caber dentro das pétalas.

E que perfume!

Sakura se inclinou para a frente e o aspirou. Nenhuma das flores de sua avó cheirava como aquela. Que aroma tinha? Ele lhe parecia familiar, contudo ela não conseguia nomeá-lo.

Respirou fundo outra vez. A fragrância fez seu coração bater mais depressa e o sangue correr mais rápido por seu corpo. Havia algo naquele perfume que despertava nela um desejo quase juvenil.

De súbito, Sakura se lembrou de seu primeiro beijo. Acontecera há algum tempo, porém o beijo continha aquela mesma doçura. Suspirou. Era o aroma do que aconteceria se o luar e a inocência da primavera tivessem se unido para criar uma flor.

Piscou, surpresa, e soprou pelo nariz, como Edith, sua buldogue, costumava fazer. Estava ficando poética e romântica agora? Que coisa mais bizarra. Sakura estreitou os olhos para a flor. Romance? Por que estava pensando naquilo agora? Jurara esquecer aquela baboseira e se dedicar à sua padaria.

Pronto. Fim. E não lamentara sua decisão.

Uma imagem de seu último namorado lhe veio à mente: trinta anos, empresário bem-sucedido, divorciado, dois filhos problemáticos...

A melhor coisa que poderia dizer a respeito dele? O homem era coerente. Durante todo o jantar caro em um dos restaurantes favoritos dela, ele se queixara do tamanho da pensão alimentícia que precisava pagar para os filhos e de sua maldita e interesseira "ex", a qual nunca o tinha compreendido ou gostado dele. Tanto que, antes de o prato principal ser servido, ela já se vira em total empatia com suas antigas esposas.

E tal experiência resumia bem os homens de sua faixa etária. Podia até ser um clichê, mas, infelizmente, era a pura verdade: os melhores homens já haviam se comprometido, ou então eram_ gays. _

_Pare com isso! _Sakura se repreendeu. Por que estava pensando naquilo? Seu ex-namorado era história, assim como seu desejo de se envolver com alguém. Falando com franqueza, considerava mil vezes melhor ficar em casa e fazer um bolo. Ou caminhar com o cachorro. Ou acariciar o gato... se ele estivesse disposto a aceitar tal mimo.

Decididamente, ela não se arrependia de ter desistido do romance.

Seus olhos focaram mais uma vez o estranho narciso. Era apenas uma flor... uma bela e apressada flor.

E ela havia tido um dia difícil, estranho, o que explicava por que estava se sentindo tão esquisita.

Ou talvez fosse uma questão hormonal.

Com um suspiro, lembrou a si mesma de pedir à mãe algumas orientações sobre cimatério na próxima vez em que se falassem.

Uma leve brisa agitou o narciso, carregando outra nuvem de seu doce aroma até Sakura. _Só mais uma cheiradinha_, ela pensou, então pegaria Edith Anne e iria para a cama, onde já deveria estar havia muito tempo.

Apoiada nos calcanhares, projetou o corpo, tomando o pesado narciso nas mãos. Quando trouxe o rosto mais para perto, o miolo da flor em forma de sino se mexeu.

Sakura piscou. Mas, que diabo?!

Inclinou-se e olhou dentro das pétalas abertas.

Como a boca de uma eclusa sendo aberta, o choque fez todo o sangue drenar de seu rosto. Ao olhar dentro do narciso, o que viu foi o rosto de uma mulher incrivelmente jovem e bela. Seus enormes olhos cor de violeta estavam arregalados, os cabelos em total desalinho, e os lábios adoráveis encontravam-se semiabertos, como se ela houvesse sido apanhada em flagrante.

Sakura tentou se mover, porém seu corpo se recusou a obedecê-la. Estava paralisada tal qual uma estátua viva.

O medo pulsou através dela, e seu coração disparou dolorosamente em resposta... E então foi como se sua alma estivesse sendo arrancada do corpo por um gigante aspirador.

Por um momento, ela ainda foi capaz de olhar para trás e mirar a concha imóvel em que se transformara seu corpo físico antes de ser impulsionada para a luz ofuscante que emanava do centro do narciso em expansão.

Sua mente se rebelou conforme rodopiava para dentro da flor e do caule, e ela tentou gritar. Tentou parar. Tentou respirar... Mas não havia nada além daquele turbilhão e da sensação angustiante de deslocamento.

Quando pensou que fosse enlouquecer, sentiu um chacoalhão e foi cuspida para fora do caule, batendo em algo. Lágrimas lhe inundaram os olhos e a impediram de ver mais do que imagens vagas e desfocadas.

Numa reação instintiva, Sakura buscou ar. Ainda levados pela vertigem, seus braços se moveram ao redor até colidir com a terra gramada na qual seu traseiro descansava. Lutou para se ancorar e deixou o corpo cair, os braços abertos agarrando o chão.

Pressionou o rosto contra a grama. Estava ofegante e tremendo, e parecia presa numa teia de seda.

- Tirem isso de mim! Tirem! – Ainda em pânico, ela puxou o que a aprisionava. – Ai! _Merda!_

A dor de ter os cabelos quase arrancados penetrou sua mente conturbada e, no mesmo instante, sua visão clareou. Encontrava-se, na verdade, deitada sobre um gramado, e suas mãos tinha se enrolado em uma massa de cabelos cor de mogno, os quais de tão longos, desciam até a cintura de sua dona...

_Sua_ cintura. _Onde estavam meus cabelos rosados? O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Enquanto enxugava as lágrimas, Sakura olhou para si mesma. Respirou fundo, abriu a boca e gritou tal como uma figurante de filme _trash_.

- Acalme-se! Não há nada a temer por aqui.

Ainda lacrimejando, Sakura olhou para si, aquele corpo definitivamente não era o dela. A poucos metros de onde estava, havia duas mulheres. A que se manifestara era alta, magra e tinha os cabelos pretos - que pareciam ser curtos - puxados rigorosamente para trás em um penteado elegante. Encontrava-se de pé ao lado da outra, que permanecia em silêncio... sentada em um enorme trono.

Sakura piscou, não querendo acreditar nos próprios olhos. A que estava sentada usava uma espécie de túnica larga de linho creme, e tinha cabelos loiros presos por meio de complicadas tranças, além de... – ela piscou outra vez, contudo a imagem permaneceu a mesma -... uma coroa intricada, com delicadas espigas de milho entalhadas em ouro, descansando regiamente sobre a cabeça. Em uma das mãos, segurava um longo cetro e, na outra, segurava um cálice dourado. Era linda, porém de uma beleza tão contundente que chegava a ser assustadora.

E ela a observava com atenção.

- Bem-vinda ao meu reino, Sakura Haruno, filha de humanos.

* * *

**Finalmente, o encontro da nossa Saku com o mundo de magia de Tsunade, mais conhecida como Deméter. hahahahaha**

**Parece que ela ficou - muito - assustada com sua nova situação. O que será que aconteceu pra ela ter "mudado de corpo"?**

_**Biahcerejeira: É mesmo uma loucura! hahahahaha Mas você verá, ficará cada vez mais interessante. *-***_

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo!**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Peço milhões de desculpas pela demora! Meu tempo por causa da faculdade anda louco e não tenho conseguido aparecer, mas prometo que tentarei vir com bem mais frequência! Trouxe um capítulo maior pra compensar meu sumiço, rs.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Milhares de perguntas borbulharam no cérebro de Sakura, e, respirando em espasmos, ela tentou combater sua confusão e a persistente sensação de deslocamento físico.

Olhou para baixo. Através do tecido sedoso do traje que usava, podia ver claramente os bicos rosados de um par de seios fartos empurrando o material fino. Bem maiores que os seus, que já tinham um tamanho razoável.

- Oh, Deus! Acho que vou vomitar – murmurou, então cobriu a boca com a mão. Aquela também não era a sua voz! Onde fora parar a mistura suave do sotaque de Oklahoma com o de sua avó italiana? – O que aconteceu comigo?! – gritou, ofegante.

- Como Shizune já disse, não há o que temer aqui. – A voz majestosa da mulher soou profunda e reconfortante.

Sakura agarrou-se a isso e tratou de acalmar a própria respiração. Vomitar não a ajudaria em nada.

Quando se viu mais calma, sua mente começou a trabalhar outra vez, e ela assimilou as palavras da estranha.

- Você falou "meu reino"... O que quis dizer com isso? Onde estou?

Tsunade demorou algum tempo antes de responder à humana já lamentando a ausência da alma da filha. O que mais desejava era chamar Hana de volta e saber que esta, se encontrava perto dela, protegida e segura.

Mas esse era o problema. Mantinha a filha protegida demais. Já era hora de permitir ou, no caso, de _obrigar_ que ela crescesse. Por isso tomou esta decisão. E agora estava amarrada à sua promessa, mesmo que esta só tivesse sido feita a si mesma.

- Meu reino não tem fim. Do menor jardim até a vastidão dos grandes campos preparados para a colheita, verá que tudo é meu.

Quanto ao lugar onde está... – Ela ponderou hesitante.

–... Reconhece o nome _Olympus_?

Sakura aderiu com movimentos bruscos da cabeça.

- Olimpo... sim. Na mitologia, é onde os deuses viviam.

- Por que essas meninas mortais sempre dizem "deuses" e deixam as deusas de fora? – Indagou a mulher ao lado do trono.

- Ah! Isso eu não posso responder. – A que estava sentada encolheu os ombros largos. – Os mortais nem sempre fazem sentido, principalmente os da Terra Esquecida.

- Esperem um pouco... Parem aí! – Sakura tirou alguns fios de cabelo da frente do rosto, obrigando-se a ignorar o fato de que estes também tinha a cor e o comprimento muito diferentes dos dela. – Preciso saber onde estou, que é você e o que está acontecendo!

Ambas as mulheres se voltaram para ela.

- Não sabe com quem está falando, mortal? – A mulher de cabelos castanhos, cujo nome era Shizune, fez um gesto com a cabeça na direção da soberana.

Sakura não respondeu, e ela franziu a testa antes de continuar a falar:

- Está na presença de Deméter, a Grande Deusa da Colheita, também chamada de Tsunade.

Deméter não sorriu, porém seus olhos azuis se suavizaram.

- Como pode não saber quem sou? Não foi a minha ajuda que invocou?

O queixo de Sakura caiu. Tinha de ser um sonho. Um sonho terrível, inacreditável e realista. Quando acordasse, precisava se lembrar de nunca mais pôr na boca o que comera antes de ir para a cama.

Ou talvez fossem os malditos hormônios outra vez. Precisava ter uma conversa urgente com sua mãe.

- Sakura Haruno – repetiu Tsunade, soando perturbadoramente como sua avó. – Não está sonhando, tampouco alucinando.

- Pode ler pensamentos?!

- Eu sou uma deusa, e sua expressão é bastante cristalina.

Tsunade fez um gesto em direção a um ponto à sua frente. No mesmo instante, uma cadeira dourada se materializou.

- Chegue mais perto. Temos muito sobre o que conversar e nosso tempo é limitado.

Sakura se levantou do chão, ainda zonza. Seus passos eram hesitantes e constrangidos, no entanto seu corpo parecia ter adquirido um ritmo próprio. Sobre pés delicados, ela se aproximou e, em seguida, acomodou-se graciosamente na cadeira que lhe fora oferecida.

Tsunade fez um gesto, falando baixinho a Shizune.

- Ela precisa de vinho.

Sakura viu, de olhos arregalados, quando a moça morena, Shizune, acedeu, virou-se e desapareceu em uma espécie de abertura no meio do nada, atrás dela. Após instantes, voltou trazendo uma taça igual à de Tsunade, e uma garrafa de cristal contendo um líquido dourado.

Em primeiro lugar, a mulher completou a taça da deusa, então encheu a que tinha na mão e a trouxe para ela.

Sakura sentiu nos dedos o frio do metal forjado e bebericou o vinho gelado e delicioso. Seu gosto a invadiu e, de imediato, acalmou seus sentidos.

- É vinho e, ao mesmo tempo, não é... – sussurrou, maravilhada. – É como beber o sol.

- É ambrosia. Beba mais... Vai acalmar essa inquietação que sente por dentro – garantiu Tsunade.

Sakura obedeceu, permitindo que a bebida fria fluísse por seu corpo. Enquanto bebia, sentiu os últimos resquícios daquela sensação de deslocamento desaparecer, deixando-a surpreendentemente calma e alerta.

Sustentou o olhar de Tsunade com firmeza.

- Estou no Olimpo.

A deusa anuiu.

Sakura tornou a olhar para o próprio corpo.

- Mas esta não sou eu.

- Não. Está habitando o corpo de minha filha – revelou Tsunade com simplicidade.

Sakura tomou outro gole de ambrosia. Aquele era o corpo da filha da deusa Deméter?

Vasculhou sua mente, procurando restos empoeirados de conhecimentos inúteis que aprendeu na escola. A filha de Deméter. Quem era ela?

- Perséfone? – arriscou.

Algo mais lhe veio com o nome: a vaga lembrança de uma lenda.

Entretanto a rápida resposta da deusa nem sequer lhe deu tempo para refletir sobre isso.

- Sim. Minha filha é a deusa Perséfone. – Tsunade assentiu, solene.

- Se estou aqui – Sakura apontou para si mesma –, então, onde ela está?

O calafrio que a varreu dos pés à cabeça respondeu à pergunta antes mesmo que ela ouvisse a voz da deusa formulando as palavras.

- Você é ela, e ela se transformou em você.

- Por quê? – Sakura balbuciou a pergunta.

- Porque invocou o meu auxílio, e minha filha é que atenderá a seu pedido.

-_Sua filha?_ Mas como essa troca de papéis com a deusa Perséfone pode salvar a minha padaria? – Totalmente confusa, Sakura se esforçou para manter a calma.

- Criança tola! – ralhou Shizune. – Já basta de perguntas. Não há melhor maneira de insuflar vida nova àquela sua padariazinha insignificante do que abençoando-a com a personificação da primavera!

Sakura fulminou Shizune com o olhar. Podia estar confusa e fora de seu ambiente, mas não iria tolerar nenhum tipo de ofensa.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou mais criança, portanto não se dirija a mim dessa maneira – replicou, fazendo a mulher arregalar os olhos. – Em segundo lugar, pode ser uma "padariazinha insignificante" para você, mas está falando sobre o trabalho da minha vida e o ganha-pão dos meus empregados. E, em terceiro, eu tenho todo o direito de fazer perguntas e esperar que estas sejam respondidas!

- Como ousa? – Shizune começou, contudo a mão de Tsunade a silenciou.

- Basta. – Embora o tom da deusa fosse de comando, sua expressão era calma e atenta quando ela estudou Sakura. – Seus argumentos são válidos.

Shizune bufou, e Tsunade se voltou na direção da amiga.

- Sakura Haruno está apenas demonstrando sua maturidade e senso de responsabilidade.

Shizune apertou os lábios em uma linha fina, porém nada disse.

- _Sakura_. Me chame somente de Sakura. – falou, chamado a atenção da deusa de volta para ela.

Tsunade ergueu as sobrancelhas benfeitas.

- Eu ficaria honrada se me chamasse somente pelo meu nome. Com o sobrenome, fica muito formal... – prosseguiu, segurando a respiração. Teria se excedido?

- Muito bem, Sakura – concordou Tsunade.

- Mas você deverá chamá-la de Deméter, ou de Grande Deusa.

- Ou de Tsunade. – interrompeu a divindade, lançando um olhar divertido na direção da amiga.

- Tsunade... – repetiu Sakura. – Por favor, explique-me porque Perséfone e eu trocamos de lugar.

- Chame-a de Hana, Sakura. Minha filha adota sempre um nome que se relacione à flores quando quer, apesar de eu nunca deixar de chamá-la de Hana. E... Eu ouvi a sua invocação e me emocionei. Havia muito tempo que eu não era chamada com tanta esperança por alguém do seu mundo. Por isso resolvi atendê-la.

Com a mão livre, Sakura esfregou a testa.

- Mas por que essa troca entre Pers... Hana e eu? Não poderia ter simplesmente... não sei, feito uma mágica para melhorar o meu negócio?

Os lábios da deusa quase se curvaram num sorriso.

- Foi o que eu fiz. Emprestei Hana a ele.

- Eu não tenho a intenção de desrespeitá-la, Tsunade, mas o que sua filha sabe sobre panificação?

- Perséfone tem a sabedoria das deusas! – As feições da soberana endureceram, e seu tom fez Sakura se arrepiar. – Ela é a personificação da primavera. Vai honrar a sua padaria e soprar vida nova sobre ela. – Sua expressão se abrandou. – Não tema, Sakura. Tem minha palavra de que a sua empresa vai prosperar cada vez mais. Em seis meses, o dinheiro que deve aos cobradores de impostos será triplicado.

- Seis meses?! – Sakura sentiu como se tivesse sido atingida no estômago. – Hana vai tomar o meu lugar por seis meses? E o que devo fazer enquanto isso?

Tsunade pareceu ponderar sobre a questão.

- Há uma pequena tarefa que pode executar para mim. Como é uma mulher madura e experiente, não deverá ter nenhuma dificuldade. – Os olhos da deusa capturaram os dela, lembrando-a das palavras finais de sua invocação. – Digamos que estará apenas retribuindo um favor.

Sakura suspirou. Havia feita uma proposta, e Tsunade a tinha aceitado. E a Sakura empresária manteria sua palavra.

- Está bem – aquiesceu, tensa. – O que posso fazer por você?

* * *

- Quer que eu vá para o inferno? – A cabeça de Sakura começou a latejar.

- Não encare isso nos termos limitados dos mortais – Tsunade explicou. – Hades é o Submundo, o lugar onde as almas passam a eternidade. E há vários reinos dentro do Submundo, sendo que muitos deles também guardam beleza e magia.

- E o resto é o inferno. – completou Sakura.

Olhou para Shizune, que escutava, impaciente, sua discussão com Tsunade. Se a mulher tivesse um relógio, estaria verificando as horas a cada minuto.

- Eu gostaria de um pouco mais de vinho, por favor – pediu a criada, que bufou com força, mas completou sua taça.

Sakura tomou um longo gole.

- Creio que ainda não compreendeu – prosseguiu Tsunade, paciente. – Não existe "inferno" no Submundo. Existem apenas diferentes níveis de recompensa ou punição.

- Os quais são todos cheios de mortos – Sakura desabafou.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça, pesarosa.

- Está bem. Mas não de pessoas mortas e sim de seus espíritos. Almas, Sakura. Hades é cheio de almas.

- E qual é a diferença?

- Você, melhor do que muitos mortais, deveria compreender essa diferença. Sua própria alma não adentrou o corpo de minha filha? Isso, por acaso, a torna uma morta? Ou, como você mesma diz, um fantasma? Não. Foi simplesmente deslocada. E isso é tudo o que acontece com aqueles que vão descansar no Submundo. Eles também foram deslocados. Alguns vão passar a eternidade em meio às maravilhas dos Campos Elíseos; alguns, pagar por seus pecados no Tártaro. Outros beberão do Rio Lete, o Rio do Esquecimento, e terão a possibilidade de renascer dentro de outro corpo mortal. Algumas almas vão perecer junto ao Cócito, o Rio da Lamentação, jamais conseguindo abandonar o luto por sua morte. E outras...

- Espere! - Sakura a interrompeu. – Está me deixando completamente perdida. Eu não entendo nada sobre esses rios e níveis do infer... ahn... do Submundo. Como poderei governar esses... esses... mortos, ou almas deslocadas, se nem sei onde eles deveriam estar ou o que deveriam fazer? Acho que arrumou a pessoa errada para esse trabalho.

Tsunade dispensou suas dúvidas com um gesto.

- Tudo isso é fácil de compreender. Basta ouvir a voz em seu coração. Há o suficiente da essência de Hana dentro de você para guiá-la em meio a qualquer dificuldade que possa enfrentar.

Sakura a fitou, incrédula, e, desta vez, os lábios de Tsunade realmente se curvaram num sorriso.

- Tente, filha de mortais. Ouça o que diz o seu interior.

Sakura estreitou os olhos e se concentrou. Tsunade afirmava que havia rios lá embaixo, porém ela só escutara falar de um: o Estige.

Assim que pensou na palavra, uma voz sussurrada, como uma lembrança meio esquecida, lhe veio à mente:

_O Rio Estige é o Rio do Ódio. Não beba dele, pois não vai acabar bem._

Sakura soltou um gritinho de surpresa. Não era como se houvesse uma pessoa falando em sua cabeça. Era mais como se ela pudesse acessar uma fonte informação... o espírito de uma prateleira de enciclopédias antigas, sepultado em algum lugar de seu ser.

Gostou da irônica analogia e sorriu de soslaio para a deusa, que balançou a cabeça, compreensiva.

- Hana também terá essa capacidade enquanto estiver no meu corpo? Digo, de obter informações desse, não sei bem como explicar, desse "eco de mim mesma"?

- O eco de você mesma. É uma excelente descrição. Sim, minha filha tem essa capacidade. Embora agora ela seja mortal, não ficará perdida em seu mundo.

- E ela é mesmo mortal enquanto está no meu corpo? – Sakura quis saber.

- Claro que é. Assim como é uma deusa enquanto sua alma habitar a forma física de Hana.

Sakura tomava um gole de vinho e, ao escutar as palavras de Tsunade, engasgou, quase pondo a ambrosia pelo nariz.

- Então agora eu sou... uma deusa?! – indagou, abismada.

- Sim – confirmou Tsunade. – Enquanto estiver habitando o corpo da deusa Perséfone, estará investida de seus poderes.

- Poderes? – ela repetiu, aparvalhada.

- Mesmo em seu tolo mundo, vocês, mortais, devem saber que deusas têm muitos poderes... – provocou Shizune.

Por que aquela mulher implicava tanto com ela?!

-_Merda!_ – Sakura explodiu, exasperada. – Será que pode me dar um tempo?! Você gostaria de ser sugada para fora do seu mundo, jogada no meio de Tulsa, Oklahoma, no ano de 2000 e alguma coisa – olhou para Tsunade e adicionou: d. C., com uma estranha dizendo que, por seis meses, você teria de cumprir uma missão em um lugar que só pensava existir nos contos de fadas e nas histórias para dormir? Eu lhe digo uma coisa, minha amiga... Nem precisaria ir ao inferno para imaginar estar lá!

Shizune piscou, confusa.

- Viu como não é fácil? – provocou Sakura, voltando-se para Tsunade. – De que tipo de poderes estava falando?

- Perséfone é a deusa da Primavera. Carrega vida e luz consigo, e pode compartilhar seus dons como bem entender – explicou Tsunade.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram.

- Está me mandando para o inferno, e eu poderei ressuscitar as pessoas?

- Não as pessoas. Hana não pode devolver a vida aos mortais que já se foram. Partilho meu reino com a minha filha, então ela tem domínio sobre todas as coisas que se desenvolvem: flores e árvores, o trigo do campo, a grama sob os seus pés... Isso tudo responde ao toque da deusa Perséfone, minha Hana. – explicou Tsunade. – E ela também pode criar a luz. Não pense que o Submundo é um lugar escuro e triste. A presença dela evoca a luz.

- Quer dizer que posso fazer flores crescer, acender coisas... O que mais?

- Tudo o que precisa saber está dentro de você. Procure bem no fundo da alma e encontrará os poderes que procura – afirmou Tsunade, misteriosa.

Sakura encontrou o olhar da deusa. Reconhecia uma evasiva quando ouvia uma.

Muito bem. Então Tsunade não queria que ela soubesse da extensão dos poderes de seu novo corpo.

- Creio que terei de descobrir algumas coisas do meu jeito – concluiu, cautelosa.

- Você pensa rápido. Não terá muitas dificuldades para realizar seu objetivo – declarou a deusa.

- Por que seis meses? Parece-me tempo demais já que não terei tanta dificuldade assim – Sakura observou.

- São os seis meses necessários para que a sua padaria prospere. Mas não se preocupe com a passagem do tempo... ele é medido de modo diferente pelos deuses. – Tsunade fez um gesto vago com as mãos. – seis horas, seis meses, seis anos... é tudo a mesma coisa. Concentre-se em realizar sua meta, e tudo ficará bem.

- E essa meta é gerir o Submundo?

- É uma maneira de colocar a questão – a deusa aderiu.

- Suponho que deva estar ocorrendo algum tipo de problema lá embaixo.

- Digamos que seja um problema moral. – Tsunade encolheu os ombros com indiferença. – O Submundo necessita do toque de uma deusa. Tem sido um local desprovido de influência feminina por muito tempo... É muito simples. Permita-se ser vista pelos mortos. Eles precisam acreditar que seu descanso eterno não será privado do amor e da atenção de uma mãe imortal. Apenas sua presença acalmará as coisas.

Sakura esfregou a testa outra vez. O que estaria acontecendo lá embaixo?

Haveria um bando de espíritos sentados, se coçando e soltando gases enquanto assistiam à versão mitológica do _Super Bowl_ e forçavam suas mulheres fantasmas a cozinhar alimentos calóricos e engordurados para eles?

A voz firme de Tsunade continuou durante a turbulência mental de Sakura:

- Pense no Submundo como uma padaria de grande porte desorganizada porque sua dona esteve ausente, e use sua sabedoria e experiência para colocá-la em ordem. E saiba que, ao fazê-lo estará retribuindo o favor de uma deusa.

- Tsunade, o tempo urge. Ela deve começar sua jornada – Shizune falou, ansiosa.

- Está correta, como sempre, minha amiga. – Tsunade sorriu para a criada e se levantou, gesticulando para que Sakura a seguisse. – Venha. Vou levá-la até a entrada do Submundo.

- Só isso? – Sakura perguntou, em choque. – É a única instrução que vai me dar?

- É alguma criança que precisa ser conduzida pela mão? – Shizune indagou, sarcástica.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Se você bebesse bastante desse maravilhoso vinho, seu humor provavelmente seria bem melhor. Sempre funciona para mim. – provocou Sakura.

Shizune abriu a boca e fechou. Uma vez.

Tsunade disfarçou o início de uma gargalhada com uma tossidela. Aquela humana tinha muita personalidade.

Limpou a garganta antes de abordar Sakura.

- Não a privarei de ajuda. Solicitei a uma finada que a guiasse até o Palácio de Hades. Ela vai ajudá-la com as questões que sua voz interior não puder responder. – Conforme falava, a deusa foi caminhando rapidamente pelo prado, e Sakura teve que se esforçar para acompanhá-la. – Mas preciso que compreenda algo: ninguém pode saber que não é a verdadeira Perséfone.

- O quê?! Mas, como eu... – Sakura começou, ofegante.

- Seria um insulto – Tsunade a interrompeu. – Os mortos merecem respeito. Não devem chegar à conclusão de que não podem ter contato com uma verdadeira deusa.

- Mas eu não sou uma verdadeira deusa!

- Claro que é! – O olhar intenso de Tsunade capturou o dela. – Eu já lhe dotei com os poderes de minha filha. Acredite que é uma deusa e aja de acordo. E lembre-se: no seu mundo, Perséfone permanecerá sob a mesma regra. Ninguém vai saber que ela não é a verdadeira Sakura Haruno... Agora tem que me dar a sua palavra de que não revelará sua real identidade.

- Antes... Eu tenho uma pergunta.

- Diga, filha de mortais.

- Sua filha é a deusa da Primavera e já que ela sempre usa nomes que se relacionam a flores, seria desrespeitoso pedi-la que, em minha estadia no Submundo, todos possam me chamar de Sakura? Também significa o nome de uma flor e... - Parou abruptamente ao fitar o rosto da Deusa com uma expressão dura. _"Eu só não quero não ser quem sou... Pelo menos o nome."_

- Você se sentiria confortável sendo chamada assim? E acima de tudo, mesmo com seu nome verdadeiro, promete que não revelará sua verdadeira identidade? - Tsunade suaviza sua expressão, esperando a resposta. Provavelmente ela leu seus pensamentos.

- Prometo que manterei este segredo. – ela concordou, depois de apenas uma breve hesitação. Que escolha tinha? Pelo menos ficava feliz dela ter consentido o uso de seu nome verdadeiro.

Tsunade inclinou a cabeça em régia concordância com o juramento de Sakura antes de continuar sua caminhada, deixando o campo para trás, a fim de adentrar uma área arborizada. Sakura mal teve tempo de se perguntar no que havia se metido, enquanto corria atrás da deusa que se afastava.

Estavam atravessando um bosque de árvores frondosas. Uma brisa soprava, leve, e ainda continha um toque de calor do verão. Mesmo, assim, fazia as folhas secas dos galhos robustos caírem como chuva colorida sobre suas cabeças.

- Não é primavera aqui – Sakura falou de repente.

Por cima do ombro, Tsunade olhou para a mulher que usava o corpo da sua filha.

- Não. Como eu já expliquei, o tempo, aqui, corre de forma diferente, Sakura. A primavera já deixou este mundo, e as estações latentes, outono e inverno, estão para chegar. Por isso Hana pôde visitar o seu mundo, onde a primavera apenas se inicia.

Sakura apertou os lábios. Então era aquilo. Muito conveniente que fosse primavera na Oklahoma que ela acabara de deixar. Perséfone havia acabado de chegar lá.

Isso até a fazia lembrar-se de uma velha fábula...

Sakura estacou. Shizune tropeçou e quase colidiu com ela por trás.

- Precisa se apressar – disse a mulher com irritação. – Não temos tempo para... – Shizune silenciou diante da expressão em seu rosto.

Pressentindo o problema, Tsunade se virou no exato momento em que as palavras de Sakura cortaram o ar:

- A violação de Perséfone! – Ela abraçou a si própria, na defensiva. Lembro-me da fábula agora. Hades, o rei do Submundo, rapta a deusa virgem, Perséfone. Ele a violenta e a convence a permanecer lá, em sua companhia, fazendo-a comer seis porções de uma fruta... – Ela vasculhou a memória, e o nome brotou de seus lábios. –... Seis pedaços de romã! Por esse motivo existe, por seis meses, o outono e o inverno. Porque a mãe de Perséfone, no caso você, Deméter, entrou em luto pela perda de sua filha e se recusou a deixar florescer qualquer coisa até que ela retornasse. – Sakura engoliu em seco, tentando combater o medo. Não era uma virgem inocente. Era uma mulher madura e não se deixaria levar docilmente para uma armadilha. – Pretende me trair... Quer que eu tome o lugar de sua filha para que a verdadeira Perséfone não seja abusada.

Sakura ouviu uma exclamação chocada de Shizune.

Antes que pudesse continuar, Tsunade cobriu o espaço que as separava tão depressa que sua visão se embaçou. A deusa a segurou com firmeza pelos ombros e, sem pestanejar, encontrou seu olhar.

- Não deve acreditar nessa mentira, Sakura – falou com voz grave.

- Eu li a história. Não neste mundo. – Tsunade pôde sentir o corpo da moça tremendo sob as mãos e concentrou seu poder nos olhos de Sakura. Precisava fazer aquela filha mortal acreditar que dizia a verdade. – Eu não permitiria que tal coisa acontecesse. Não à minha própria filha, nem a você.

- Mas eu me lembro! É o que acontece – Sakura insistiu, teimosa.

- As histórias que conhece deste reino são apenas sombras da verdade, como os boatos. A verdade foi distorcida, alterada e utilizada para explicar certos mistérios. Pense, filha de mortais. Crê, honestamente, que eu deixaria alguém roubar minha filha de mim?

Sakura encontrou os olhos de Tsunade, e a figura da deusa preenche-lhe a visão. Seu poder era algo tangível.

De repente, lembrou-se da mãe e da avó, reconhecendo na deusa Deméter o tom sério e protetor de uma mãe que faria qualquer coisa para garantir que a filha não fosse prejudicada.

E Tsunade detinha o poder dos imortais para apoiar seus instintos maternais.

- Pensando bem, não me parece muito lógico que uma deusa permitisse que a filha fosse molestada... – Sakura admitiu devagar. – Mas, como eu disse, não sou sua filha.

Um sorriso verdadeiro suavizou a expressão da deusa, e Sakura percebeu claramente o amor que Tsunade sentia por Hana.

- Está no lugar da minha filha, Sakura. Fala por meio de seus lábios, está abrigada em seu corpo... Eu não permitiria que nenhum mal a afligisse, criança.

- O rei do Inferno não quer me estuprar ou a Hana?

- Não, Sakura. Hades é um deus recluso e sombrio há mais tempo do que posso me lembrar. Ele não se diverte com ninfas, não tem companheira, tampouco tem demonstrado interesse por qualquer deusa. – O belo rosto de Tsunade se contorceu com uma ponta de cinismo. – Hades não se importa com o amor ou a vida. Sua amarga existência resume-se ao funcionamento do Submundo. Lembre-se, Sakura... Estará sempre sob a minha proteção. Todos os deuses e deusas sabem: nenhum mortal ou imortal ousaria abusar de minha filha.

As palavras de Tsunade tinham lógica, refletiu Sakura. A divindade à sua frente transpirava poder e autoridade. Não lhe parecia provável que ela fosse descuidar da filha.

* * *

**Parece que tá tudo mudando na vida da Sakura, a nova deusa do pedaço. Logo logo ela vai conhecer o nosso querido Hades... Ou Sasuke? hahahahaha**

_**Biahcerejeira: A história é louca, mas acaba mexendo com a curiosidade. Se torna bastante interessante. *-***_

_**Andressa Martins: Agora você já sabe o que a Sakura terá que enfrentar para conseguir sua padaria incrivelmente próspera. hahahahahaha! Eu que agradeço por você estar gostando e estar lendo-a! Isso é gratificante. n.n**_

**Bem, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Sakura fitou os olhos claros e sinceros de Tsunade e percebeu, meio surpresa, que confiava nela.

- Ele sabe que está enviando Perséfone lá para baixo?

- Hades ficará satisfeito por ter sua assistência. Não se preocupe com isso. Tudo ficará bem. – A deusa apertou-lhe os ombros antes de retomar sua caminhada por entre as árvores e fez um gesto impaciente na direção de Sakura para que ela a acompanhasse.

Como esta não se moveu, a deusa se voltou e levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

- Dizer que Hades ficará satisfeito com o meu apoio não significa que tenha contado a ele que estou indo para lá – Sakura declarou. Também reconhecia um bom discurso empresarial quando se deparava com um. Havia acabado de despedir um contador especialista neste tipo de coisa. – Em outras palavras, ele não tem ideia de que estou chegando, muito menos de que pretendo mexer com a gestão de seu reino. Estou certa?

A expressão de Tsunade era irônica.

- Você é experiente o bastante para entender que nem tudo pode ser dito às claras. Muito menos se lidamos com homens.

- Tem razão. Compreendo o que quer dizer. Então aqui vai um pedido: eu gostaria que enviasse a ele uma mensagem, dizendo que sua filha está a caminho para... – Sakura fez um gesto vago –... passar umas férias por lá. Minha experiência no mundo dos negócios diz que é sempre bom manter a linha de comunicação o mais transparente possível.

Tsunade considerou o pedido. Talvez a mortal estivesse certa. Hades deveria ser avisado de sua chegada, mesmo que o sisudo deus não fosse se dignar a lhe dar boas-vindas.

De qualquer modo, era de bom tom para uma divindade sinalizar caso adentrasse o reino de outra.

Levantou a mão e apertou os lábios, entoando um melódico canto de pássaro. Antes que o som encantador morresse ao vento, um rufar de asas se fez ouvir sobre suas cabeças, e um corvo enorme circundou Tsunade uma vez, antes de pousar em seu braço estendido.

- Leve a notícia da chegada de minha filha ao Submundo de Hades – ela falou ao pássaro. – Diga a ele que a deusa da Colheita é grata por sua hospitalidade e sua proteção quando a primavera visitar a Terra dos Mortos. – Tsunade levantou o braço, e o corvo se ergueu graciosamente ao vento, desaparecendo entre as árvores.

- Isso satisfaz seu senso de responsabilidade? Perguntou a Sakura.

- Sim, obrigada – esta agradeceu enquanto se apressava em correr atrás da deusa.

A deusa Deméter chegou a uma elevação na terra que assinalava o fim da linha das árvores, e ali esperou que Sakura e Shizune se juntassem a ela.

Contudo, os olhos da mortal já não estavam sobre a deusa, e sim concentrados na incrível paisagem à sua frente.

- Nossa! – O ar lhe faltou, e Sakura se viu tonta. – Nunca vi um lugar assim. Este é?

- O lago Averno. – Pela primeira vez, a voz de Shizune tinha perdido seu tom cáustico. – E, mais além, fica a baía de Nápoles.

- É tão lindo! – Sakura exclamou, sem palavras para descrever a fantástica vista. O lago se estendia diante delas como um grande espelho líquido da cor da safira. A luz brilhava e dançava como mágica em sua superfície, emprestando-lhe mais vida, de maneira que o manto perfeito e vítreo cintilava. Não havia árvores próximas da margem do lago, porém samambaias o circundavam com seu verde vivo. Além do lago, o oceano descansava, e seus tons mais claros, de um azul-turquesa, faziam com que parecesse o complemento feminino para o volume de água de cor mais escura que o precedia.

- Apenas começou a conhecer as maravilhas deste mundo, Sakura. – declarou Tsunade.

As passadas seguras da deusa encontraram um pequeno caminho de terra que parecia dar a volta no lago. Tsunade virou-se para a direita e seguiu pela trilha ao longo de uma curva que levava direto para uma abertura, dentro de uma grande formação rochosa, perto da margem. Ao se aproximarem da passagem subterrânea, Sakura percebeu que suas paredes de pedra tinham sido alisadas e pintadas com fabulosos afrescos representando deuses e deusas em festa, rindo e se amando.

Porém, estes logo foram engolidos pela escuridão do local.

Ela sentiu a garganta seca. Era como um túmulo.

Os passos de Tsunade não vacilaram, marchando para dentro da passagem escura. Quando Sakura hesitou, a deusa a chamou, áspera:

- Precisa vir também. De que outra forma nosso caminho pode ser iluminado?

- Iluminado? – ela repetiu, percebendo que soava como uma idiota.

Shizune suspirou.

- Você é a deusa da Primavera. Use seus poderes!

Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Ouça seu interior, _Perséfone_ – Deméter pronunciou o nome com cuidado –, e seu corpo saberá o que fazer.

Ignorando uma crescente frustração, Sakura se concentrou.

_Luz. _Se pudesse obtê-la, como faria?

_Pense!_, disse a si mesma, permitindo que uma ideia estranha adejasse por sua mente.

Levantou a mão direita até o nível dos olhos. De qualquer forma, se pudesse produzir luz, ela o faria como tantas outras coisas importantes em sua vida... com aquelas mãos.

De repente, Sakura soube como.

Voltando a palma para cima, enviou uma mensagem por meio do braço estendido: _Eu quero luz._

Com um alegre estalar, um pequeno globo brilhante brotou de sua palma e pairou alguns centímetros acima desta. Orgulhosa, ela sorriu e, tirando os olhos da luz, fitou Tsunade.

- Eu faria assim.

- Muito bem feito, Sakura. – elogiou a deusa, e apontou com um gesto de cabeça o túnel aparentemente sem fim.

Endireitando os ombros, Sakura avançou um passo, porém a bola de luz continuou pairando atrás delas.

- Precisa ordenar que ela a acompanhe – orientou Tsunade.

Como ela já se encontrava no limite da escuridão, Sakura não teve certeza; mas algo lhe dizia que a deusa estava rindo.

- Vamos, então. Fique comigo – falou para a luz.

No mesmo instante, esta saltou para a frente, quase batendo em sua cabeça.

Sakura se esquivou, apertando os olhos para o intenso brilho.

- Eu disse _comigo_, não em cima de mim! – sussurrou para a bola incandescente, e esta se posicionou acima de seu ombro direito.

- Mais alto, ainda está me cegando!

A bola subiu alguns centímetros.

- Isso mesmo. Bom trabalho.

A luz ondulou, como se feliz com seu elogio, o que a fez sorrir.

- Estamos prontas – disse a Tsunade.

Seguiram em frente, desta vez com Sakura e sua luz liderando o caminho.

A passagem era grande e foi descendo, íngreme; contudo, os muros ao seu redor pouco mudaram. Afrescos coloridos decoravam o espaço escuro, e a presença ofuscante das três mulheres parecia uma incongruência em meio à quase total escuridão.

Sakura estava prestes a perguntar a Tsunade quem tinha pintado aquelas cenas quando as paredes ao redor desapareceram de vez, deixando apenas um negrume sem fim.

De súbito, bem à sua frente, um bosque se materializou.

Sakura piscou, ressabiada.

- Árvores fantasmas! – sussurrou, perplexa.

Ao menos era o que parecia. Embora seus ramos fossem grossos e repletos de folhas aparentemente frescas, tudo nelas era branco: troncos, galhos, folhas... Tudo da cor do leite.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, fascinada. As plantas eram de uma beleza delicada e sobrenatural, e pareciam apelar para seus sentidos em um nível profundo e elementar.

- É em meio a esta floresta que vai encontrar a entrada para o Submundo – informou a deusa Deméter, depois ergueu a voz, chamando para dentro do bosque: - Hinata, venha!

Sakura sentiu o estômago se contrair. Estava prestes a conhecer a primeira pessoa morta de sua vida.

Não. Precisava parar de pensar nelas dessa forma. Isso só lhe provocaria mais arrepios. Tinha que se lembrar das palavras da deusa: eram apenas "almas deslocadas", assim como ela.

Fez-se um movimento dentro da mata fechada, e Sakura precisou se obrigar a respirar quando uma figura delgada saiu da linha das árvores e caminhou em sua direção. Tensa, enrolou uma longa mecha de cabelos no dedo, esforçando-se para obter uma imagem mais clara, porém tudo o que podia ver era uma massa indistinta de cabelos longos e o revoar de um traje diáfano.

Hinata pisou em seu círculo de luz, e Sakura sentiu o nervosismo abandoná-la por completo. Não se tratava de uma alma andarilha ou um zumbi como os de _Despertar dos Mortos_. Era apenas uma menina pálida e de olhar assustado, igualmente pálidos.

Hinata se aproximou e, hesitante, fez uma reverência a Deméter. Só então Sakura percebeu que seu corpo não era tão substancial como parecia. Após uma inspeção mais atenta, notou que a luz atravessava o corpo da moça e também o manto de seda que ela usava. Hinata não era bem um espectro ou um fantasma; era mais como uma aquarela inacabada que havia ganhado vida.

Ela era tão jovem, assim como ela mesma! O que lhe teria acontecido?

- Grande Deusa, aqui estou, à sua espera, como me ordenou – murmurou com voz doce e melódica.

- Fez bem, criança. Esta será a sua tarefa final: peço que sirva de guia para minha filha, a qual deseja visitar o Submundo.

- Terei enorme prazer em atendê-la como deseja, senhora – respondeu a moça. Então virou-se para Sakura e inclinou a cabeça com respeito. – É uma grande honra que a deusa da Primavera se junte a mim em minha viagem para Elísia.

- Obrigada por me ajudar, Hinata. – Sakura sorriu calorosamente para a menina. – Eu nunca fui para o inf... – ela se deteve e mudou as palavras, torcendo para que a moça não houvesse notado –... para Hades antes.

- Nem eu, senhora.

A voz de Hinata saiu marcada pela tristeza, e Sakura quis dar um tapa na própria cabeça pelo comentaria insensível.

Antes que pudesse se desculpa, contudo, Deméter falou com a menina:

- Embora ainda não tenha experimentado as maravilhas de Elísia, sua alma conhece o caminho e quer levá-la ao seu destino. Assim como ela a conduz, você conduzirá minha filha. Eu a confio aos seus cuidados – proclamou Deméter com voz doce e uma expressão maternal.

Hinata inclinou a cabeça, obviamente agradecida por sua confiança.

Deméter voltou-se, então, para Sakura.

- É aqui que eu devo me despedir, Perséfone. – Abraçou-a, e Sakura se viu envolvida por um aroma de milho maduro e campos de trigo ao vento. – Que a sua estada no Submundo leve a primavera ao reino de Hades e conforto para aqueles que sentiram a ausência de uma divindade. Boa sorte, minha filha... Minhas bênçãos a acompanham. - Beijou-a suavemente na testa e, em seguida, virou-se para partir.

- Espere! – Sakura chamou, aflita. Tsunade já estava indo embora, assim, sem mais nem menos?

A deusa a fitou por cima do ombro.

- Ouça sua voz interior, minha Sakura. Seus instintos não lhe faltarão.

Ela deu um passo em direção a Tsunade e baixou voz:

- E se eu precisar de mais ajuda?

- Confie em si mesma. Trabalhe seu conhecimento interior, bem como suas _outras_ experiências – enfatizou a diva. – A vida a preparou bem para esta empreitada.

A resposta de Sakura foi apenas para os ouvidos de Tsunade:

- Como faço para encontrá-la se surgir algo com que eu não possa lidar?

A deusa assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, pensativa.

- Talvez seja melhor assim... – Gesticulou em direção ao corredor sombrio pelo qual haviam descido. – Deixarei o meu oráculo nessa entrada. Terá apenas que olhar para ele e verá meu rosto.

- Mas como posso ter certeza de que encontrarei o caminho de volta?

- Você é a filha da Colheita. Erga a cabeça, e seus passos sempre a levarão de volta para casa – interveio Shizune em seu tom cáustico habitual.

Em seguida, a mulher encontrou o olhar claro de Sakura e sentiu-se amolecer. Afinal, a pobre se encontrava presa, contra a sua vontade, no corpo de Perséfone.

- Acredite em si mesma, criança. Sua força repousa em seu íntimo.

Sakura não saberia dizer se ficou mais surpresa com a gentileza nas palavras de Shizune ou com seu sorriso.

- Vou me lembrar. Muito obrigada.

Tsunade adiantou-se e a beijou levemente na testa outra vez.

- Que você seja abençoada com alegria e magia, minha filha.

A deusa se afastou com tal determinação que Sakura não ousou chamá-la de volta, embora seu coração pulsasse, nervoso, diante do que estava por vir. Assistiu à escuridão engolir as duas mulheres, e, mal se perguntara se deveria enviar um pouco de luz para conduzir Tsunade até a superfície, viu-a brilhar com a luz dourada de um dia de verão.

- Como se ela precisasse de mim para iluminar o caminho! – murmurou, balançando a cabeça.

- Peço perdão, senhora, mas temos de começar nossa jornada.

Sakura voltou-se para Hinata. A menina apertava as dobras de sua diáfana veste, desculpando-se com um sorriso tímido.

- Sinto-me compelida a continuar... Minha alma me diz que já esperei demais.

- Ah, claro – Sakura aderiu, sentindo vergonha de si mesma. Ali estava ela, preocupando-se por Tsunade tê-la deixado sozinha para assumir seu emprego temporário, do qual, aliás, tinha a garantia de que completaria a contento, e Hinata ali... _morta_. – Estou pronta. Vamos.

No mesmo instante, o espírito da moça readentrou o bosque branco, tendo Sakura bem atrás dela. A pequena bola incandescente as envolvia em um brilho suave, e , conforme este tocava as árvores que as rodeavam, os galhos e folhas claros cintilavam tal qual joias multifacetadas.

- São tão bonitas! – Sakura exclamou baixinho.

- Creio que sua luz é que as faz assim, senhora – Hinata falou com sua voz tímida.

- Não... Aposto que elas sempre foram bonitas.

Mal ela havia proferido as palavras, os galhos acima dela começaram a ondular, como se em resposta ao seu elogio, e mais folhas facetadas cintilaram em sua luz.

Sakura sorriu para sua guia e apontou para aquela verdadeira floresta de diamantes.

- Elas já estavam aqui havia muito tempo, bem antes de eu chegar. Minha luz apenas permite que sejam vistas como elas realmente são.

- Perdão, senhora. Eu não pretendia ser inconveniente.

Sakura desviou o olhar das fascinantes folhas. Hinata havia abaixado a cabeça, como se esperasse por algum tipo de castigo.

- Não foi inconveniente. Você apenas acabou de fazer uma observação. Quero que fique à vontade para conversar comigo, Hinata. Honestamente, já estou sentindo falta da minha... – Sakura se deteve mais uma vez. Quase dissera "da minha vida". Também podia ter dito "da minha padaria"... - ...da minha _mãe_ – completou por fim. – É bom ter com quem conversar para desviar meus pensamentos dela.

- Também sinto falta da minha mãe – Hinata sussurrou.

- Ah, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria lembrá-la disso.

- Não é tão terrível assim, senhora – a moça garantiu depressa. – Embora eu esteja morta há pouco tempo, creio que já esteja começando a compreender.

Quando a menina parou de falar, Sakura a incentivou a continuar:

- Pois eu gostaria muito de saber o que foi que compreendeu.

- As dores do mundo vivo já estão desaparecendo em mim. Tenho saudades da minha mãe e... bem... de outras pessoas. Mas sei que acabarei por me reunir a elas um dia. Ainda sou eu mesma, afinal. – Hinata estendeu o braço, e a luz de Sakura brilhou claramente através do membro delicado. – Meu corpo mudou um pouco, contudo minha cabeça e meu coração são os mesmos, o que é um grande alívio para mim. O que descobri é que o medo da morte é pior do que a própria morte – concluiu, apressada.

Sakura sorriu.

- Você é muito sábia.

- Oh, não – afirmou a menina, sacudindo a cabeça e fazendo os cachos negros flutuarem ao seu redor. – Se eu fosse realmente sábia, teria evitado os meus erros.

Antes que ela a questionasse mais a fundo, haviam deixado o bosque de árvores brancas e se viram diante de um enorme portão cor de marfim. Além do portão, Sakura avistou uma estrada negra que ondulava até a total escuridão tal qual um pedaço de noite.

- Temos de entrar aqui e seguir por esse caminho – orientou Hinata. – Isso nos levará a Caronte.

Sakura não precisou apelar para o conhecimento de Perséfone. Reconheceu de imediato o nome do barqueiro do Submundo.

Assentiu e esticou o braço para abrir o enorme portão, porém este se esquivou de seu toque. No mesmo instante, ouviu-se um zunido, e a escuridão diante dela pareceu ondular. Um rio de névoa brotou do outro lado do portão, engolfando Sakura em uma nuvem fria e cinzenta.

O medo a invadiu como um rio caudaloso. Sons macabros assaltaram seus sentidos, lembrando-a de todos os pesadelos que ela já experimentara.

Seu primeiro impulso foi cobrir os ouvidos e sair gritando, porém a voz em sua essência tranquilizou sua alma amedrontada:

_São falsos sonhos. O nevoeiro é inofensivo, formado apenas por antigos pesadelos. Você é uma deusa, e eles não podem aterrorizá-la. Mande-os embora, e eles obedecerão._

Forçando as mãos para os lados, Sakura endireitou o corpo e sacudiu-se como um gato tentando se livrar da água.

_- Vão!_ – ordenou, confiante.

E deu um suspiro de alívio quando a névoa se dissolveu.

- Oh, obrigada, minha Deusa! – Hinata se aproximou dela e quase a tocou.

Sakura pôde ver o pavor nos olhos claros da moça.

- Eles não poderiam machucá-la, querida. Eram apenas lembranças de antigos pesadelos – assegurou com um breve sorriso. – Desagradáveis, sem dúvida, mas não perigosas.

- Eu nunca gostei de pesadelos – Hinata suspirou, olhando em volta.

- Ninguém gosta. Por isso eles são chamados de sonhos ruins. Não se preocupe mais com eles... Seus pesadelos já _eram_. – O portão cor de marfim permanecia aberto, e Hinata apontou para a estrada escura. – Não disse que tínhamos de seguir por este caminho?

- Sim, minha deusa.

- Então, vamos.

Sakura passou pelo portão e tomou a estrada, com Hinata logo atrás dela. Sob as chinelas macias que adornaram os pés delicados de Perséfone, o solo lhe pareceu duro e frio.

Ela se agachou para tocá-lo.

- Mármore – sussurrou e avaliou a distância. – O caminho parece feito desse único bloco de mármore preto... – Levantou-se e sorriu para Hinata. – Não é a estrada de tijolos amarelos de _O Mágico de Oz, _mas com certeza é fácil de seguir.

A menina pareceu confusa.

- É só um modo de dizer que nosso caminho está bem marcado... – Sakura tentou consertar seu deslize, para em seguida iniciar a caminhada com Hinata a seu lado e a esfera de luz flutuando entre elas. – E eu gostaria muito se me chamasse de Sakura. É assim que as pessoas mais próximas de mim me chamam e é assim que me sinto confortável.

- Mas você é uma deusa! – a moça ficou chocada com o pedido.

- Acontece que eu tenho um nome, e "senhora" ou "Deusa Perséfone" soa muito austero e protocolar. Sou a deusa da Primavera, e a primavera é tudo menos algo rígido e formal.

Lina prestou atenção em seu interior enquanto falava e percebeu que o eco de Perséfone ficou satisfeito com o que ela dissera.

De repente, ficou curiosa a respeito da mulher cujo corpo ela habitava. Como seria ela? Olhou para si própria. Que era bonita, disso não tinha dúvida. Mas seria também arrogante e egocêntrica? Ou era uma deusa benevolente, que tratava os outros com gentileza?

- Será uma honra chamá-la de Sakura. – A voz de Hinata invadiu seus pensamentos, e ela sorriu em incentivo para a menina.

- Ótimo.

Ao menos era um começo.

* * *

**Parece que o Sasuke-kun não deu o ar da sua graça, mas a Hinata sim! E ela será uma grande amiga da nossa Sakura, podem ter certeza! **

_**Biahcerejeira: Não foi dessa vez que vimos Sasuke, mas ele logo chegará com toda sua beleza. hahahahaha! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! n.n**_

_**Andressa Martins: Ahhhh, ainda bem que está gostando! Fico lisonjeada! Bem, parece que a Sakura já está observando como é esse novo lugar que tanto lhe dava medo... Tem tanto mistério pra ela desvendar, inclusive, o nosso querido Hades. E eu é que agradeço por você estar lendo! *-***_

**Espero que tenham gostado, queridos! **

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**E o grande Hades aparece! Nosso querido Sasuke-kun. 3**

**OBS: SASUSAKU E NARUHINA CANNON! Gente, vocês não imaginam o QUANTO eu estou feliz, meu Deus! Sarada, Bolt e Himawari são MARAVILHOSOS. *3***

* * *

Caminharam em sociável silêncio, e Sakura estudou a terra em torno delas. Estava começando a distinguir os vários níveis de trevas em ambos os lados da estrada. À primeira vista, parecia que tudo estava envolto na escuridão de uma noite sem estrelas, mas, conforme seus olhos se acostumaram com a falta de luz, percebeu que havia sombras e formas em meio ao breu. O espaço que se estendia a cada lado lembrava um pântano escuro. Podia até discernir folhagens em tons de cinza e blocos de gramíneas espessas que se agitavam, embora não houvesse qualquer vento.

Foi nesse momento que uma forma passou por elas, capturando o olhar de Sakura. Era um velho, quase dobrado ao meio por conta da idade. Ele mancou em direção à estrada, depois recuou um passo; então avançou outra vez, os olhos remelentos piscando para o vazio, na direção de Sakura.

Enquanto ela se perguntava se deveria ajudá-lo, outra silhueta tomou forma na escuridão. Uma mulher. Estava agachada na grama sombria, encolhendo-se de um agressor invisível.

O primeiro instinto de Sakura foi socorrê-la, porém a voz ecoou dentro de sua mente:

_Você não pode ajudá-los. Eles são a Velhice e o Medo._

_Veja... Mágoa, Ansiedade, Fome, Doença e Agonia se juntarão a eles._

Sakura assistiu a outras formas espectrais tomando forma ao lado das duas primeiras. Eram horríveis, e a simples visão delas fez seu estômago se apertar.

_Elas são parte da existência mortal. Não podem ser ajudadas. Podem apenas ser superadas. Vamos, não fique _plantada_ ai!_

Sakura percebeu que tinha praticamente parado de andar, e Hinata olhava, temerosa, ao redor.

- Penso que precisamos nos apressar. Você tem um encontro com a eternidade, e eu odeio me atrasar para qualquer coisa. Acho uma falta de educação – completou alegremente conforme apertava o passo a ponto de obrigar a moça a quase correr para se manter junto dela.

Ouviu gemidos de dor e estremeceu, recusando-se a olhar para trás. Ao contrário, concentrou a atenção em vários contornos brilhantes que pairavam no caminho à sua frente. Mesmo não podendo vê-los muito bem, Sakura não sentiu qualquer perigo ou animosidade vindo deles, e sua voz interior permaneceu quieta, o que ela entendeu como um sinal positivo.

- Gostaria de saber o que são aquelas coisas ali em cima... – comentou, tentando conversar com a calada menina ao seu lado.

- Devem ser outros como eu – Hinata falou devagar.

Sakura reprimiu um calafrio.

Que diabo? Encontrava-se na Terra dos Mortos... Ela achava, mesmo, que não cruzaria com nenhum por ali? Era como imaginar que não encontraria fermento em uma padaria, disse a si própria com firmeza.

- Bem, então estamos indo na direção certa. – Sorriu para Hinata.

- Mas você sabia que estávamos no caminho certo... – respondeu a moça, sorrindo de volta com timidez.

- Isso porque tenho uma boa guia – ela replicou, o que fez o sorriso de Hinata se ampliar e seu rosto pálido se encher de cor e prazer.

Sakura tentou manter na mente o calor daquele sorriso quando se deparou como o primeiro dos espectros. Era outra moça. A jovem alma carregava um embrulho que mantinha escondido e pressionado contra o peito, e, apenas pelo formato deste, Sakura pôde afirmar que se tratava de um bebê. O olhar da mulher vagava pela paisagem escura à sua frente, e encontrou o de Hinata sem se alterar.

Mas, quando ela percebeu a presença de Sakura, seus olhos tristonhos se arregalaram, e sua expressão se animou.

- É a deusa da Primavera que anda no meio dos mortos? – indagou com a voz dominada pela emoção.

Após uma ligeira hesitação, Sakura respondeu:

- Sim... sou Perséfone.

- Santo Deus! – A morta pressionou a mão transparente contra a boca como se para conter as emoções. Depois respirou fundo e, ao se recompor, falou novamente: - Então esta jornada escura não é, assim, tão desesperadora. Não, se caminhamos na presença de uma deusa.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Sakura percebeu Hinata sorrindo e assentindo em silêncio.

Seu nome ecoou em sussurros, como uma onda suave por entre o grupo de espíritos iluminados que de repente as rodeou.

- Perséfone!

- É a deusa da Primavera!

- Ela veio iluminar nossa jornada sombria!

Um a um, os espectros se voltaram para Sakura. Eram espíritos de todas as idades e aparências: desde os velhos, já curvados com a idade, até moços que circulavam por entre os mais idosos com toda a exuberância de sua juventude. Alguns deles ainda apresentavam ferimentos, e havia outros tantos com os corpos pálidos tingidos pelo vermelho de golpes de espada. Alguns, como Hinata e a jovem mãe, não tinham qualquer cicatriz.

Porém não importava seu estado. Todos possuíam algo em comum: a expressão de prazer e esperança renovada pela presença de Perséfone.

Sakura ficou surpresa com a própria reação ao ser cercada pelos espíritos dos mortos. Não era assustador. Estava conseguindo até mesmo suportar a visão de suas feridas, desde que não as olhasse por muito tempo e se concentrasse nos olhos da pessoa. Neles ela podia ver a luz que acendia dentro de cada alma quando sorria e as cumprimentava com o que, esperava, fosse uma demonstração de carinho.

Conforme ela e Hinata seguiram pelo caminho escuro, o número de mortos ao seu redor continuou a crescer. Tsunade não tinha exagerado. Aqueles espíritos obviamente precisavam dela. Reagiram à sua presença como se ela fosse a chuva e eles, uma planície deserta. Ressequidos, eles bebiam de seus sorrisos e saudações.

Vozes sussurravam sem parar ao seu entorno, murmurando palavras em línguas que ela não devia compreender, mas compreendia.

Sentindo-se um pouco sobrecarregada, Sakura tentou não pensar na quantidade de espíritos que a seguia. _Concentre-se em um de cada vez,_ disse a si mesma._ Pense neles como clientes ansiosos, e não como um mar de mortos._

Como se pressentisse o seu crescente desconforto, Hinata se postou a seu lado, certificando-se de que ela pudesse avançar.

- Já posso ver o pântano à nossa frente – sussurrou. – Lá tomaremos o barco de Caronte, e ele nos levará pelo lago até o caminho que conduz aos Campos Elísios. O palácio de Hades fica à beira destes. Não deve demorar muito para que nós o alcancemos.

Sakura ia agradecer a moça pela animadora informação quando a trilha diante delas tremeu, e, com um rugido ensurdecedor, o mármore negro se partiu, criando uma abertura no chão parecida com a boca de um gigante.

Exclamando de medo, as almas dos mortos se espalharam, deixando apenas Sakura e Hinata sozinhas para enfrenta o buraco negro.

- Droga! Droga! _Droga!_ – Sakura gritou, chocada demais para se lembrar de mudar para se lembrar de mudar para o italiano ao ver a terra se abrir aos seus pés. Girou os braços para não cair para a frente; em seguida, agarrou a mão transparente de Hinata e começou a se mover para trás, puxando a menina com ela. Tinha dado apenas alguns passos quando quatro garanhões cor de ébano surgiram da abertura. Expelindo fogo em uma impressionante demonstração de poder, eles convergiram para Sakura e Hinata.

- Minha deusa, ajude-me! – gritou a moça.

A voz aterrorizada da menina arrancou Sakura de seu estupor. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela largou a mão pequena e pálida, e deu um passo à frente para enfrentar os cavalos. O garanhão líder a desafiou com um relinchar agudo, as orelhas coladas ao crânio maciço. Foi o primeiro animal do qual ela se aproximou.

Cruzando os dedos mentalmente para que seu dom não houvesse ficado para trás junto de seu próprio corpo, Sakura baixou a voz e começou a falar num tom dócil, enquanto esticava a mão para o focinho ameaçador.

- Olá, garoto. Nossa, como você é bonito!

O cavalo bufou, desconfiado, mas ergueu as orelhas de modo a captar os sons que ela emitia.

Sakura sorriu. Era óbvio que seu carisma era uma parte da sua alma e não do seu corpo.

Deu um suspiro de alívio. Não importava o quanto os cavalos eram grandes ou ferozes. Eram apenas cavalos, e, como todos os animais, aqueles também a adoravam.

Fez um barulhinho com a língua enquanto acariciava o focinho aveludado do magnífico animal.

- Você é grande mesmo, hein? – sussurrou, amorosa.

- Quem se atreve a perturbar as almas dos mortos e a tocar os temíveis cavalos de Hades?!

O clamor desceu como um chicote sobre ela, e Sakura puxou as mãos do focinho macio, olhando, culpada, na direção da voz grave. Engoliu em seco. Que idiota! Ficara tão fascinada com os garanhões que não havia nem sequer olhado além deles.

O homem tinha cabelos negros e brilhantes, e estava de pé em uma biga prateada, da cor do luar. Segurava uma lança dupla em uma das mãos e grossas rédeas de couro na outra, com o corpo maciço envolto numa túnica azul-noite. Um manto escuro ondulava ao seu redor e, sob a luz fraca emitida pela deusa, as dobras deste cintilavam em tons roxo e azul-royal.

Os olhos de Sakura se desviaram para o rosto moreno, de um tom exótico. A pele, uma mistura de ouro e bronze, dava-lhe a aparência intimidadora de uma estátua viva. Um par de olhos escuros e faiscantes a fitava de cima dos traços fortes, do queixo bem definido, e do nariz aquilino. Ele parecia zangado, irritado.

Mas era magnífico.

_Nossa, _Sakura pensou, entorpecida. _Ele parece o Batman! Só faltam a máscara e o Batmóvel._

- Perdão – murmurou, nervosa. – Eu não queria perturbar ninguém. Os mortos ficaram felizes em me ver e...

Um dos "temíveis cavalos", obviamente irritado com sua falta de atenção, bufou fumaça em seu rosto, obscurecendo-lhe a visão.

No mesmo instante, ela o repreendeu com um estalo de língua e o acariciou no focinho.

- Mais uma vez você se atreve a tocar meu feroz corcel... – Desta vez, a voz profunda soou mais confusa do que zangada.

Sakura teve que afastar a enorme cabeça e espiar por baixo do pescoço do cavalo.

- Pelo visto, ele não percebe que é um animal tão feroz. – Sorriu para o garanhão, carinhosa, e este lhe lambeu o ombro. No mesmo instante, os outros três começaram a esticar as cabeças para ela, ansiosos por sua cota de atenção. – Bem, não é exatamente assim... A verdade é que eu tenho essa "coisa" com os animais. Eles gostam de mim. Muito. – Alcançou outro focinho e o acariciou. – Tenho certeza de que estes corcéis ainda são bastante perigosos... Apenas não neste momento.

Foi então que sua mente registrou as palavras do homem. Ele havia dito "os temíveis cavalos _de Hades"!_

Sakura se encolheu por trás do animal mais próximo. _Merda!_ Aquilo significava que o Batman, ali, era o deus do Submundo!

Fechou os olhos e contou até três. Respirou fundo e se afastou dos animais que ainda demandavam de carinho.

- Eu sinto muito. Foi muito rude da minha parte não me apresentar. Sou Perséfone, filha de Deméter. Ela mandou avisá-lo de que eu estava vindo para uma visita.

Os olhos do deus se arregalaram de leve, porém ele não respondeu.

Sakura prosseguiu:

- Eu não quis perturbar os mortos, verdade. Peço desculpas se fiz algo que não devia ter feito.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, e o estômago de Lina se contraiu.

- Você deve ser Hades. Espero não ter chegado em um momento inconveniente?

- Eu a reconheço agora, deusa – ele falou, sério. – Recebi o aviso de sua vinda.

Sakura sentiu uma ponta de surpresa. Ele a reconhecera? Não esperava que Hades conhecesse Perséfone. Deméter não havia mencionada nada sobre isso.

- Não fez mal algum – ele prosseguiu, seco. – Acontece que o Submundo não é normalmente visitado por imortais. Os mortos não estão acostumados com a presença de outros deuses.

Sakura tentou sorrir, embora o olhar penetrante de Hades fizesse com que ela tivesse vontade de se encolher.

- Foi ideia de minha mãe. – comentou e se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

_Droga. _Parecia uma adolescente. – Também achei que seria bom eu sair um pouco – acrescentou depressa.

Hades ergueu uma sobrancelha escura, assim como o Batman teria feito.

- Minha mãe me disse que o Submundo é cheio de magia e beleza – ela repetiu, sincera. – Fiquei com vontade de ver por mim mesma.

- Há muitas maravilhas no meu reino que passam despercebidas pelos imortais lá de cima – ele falou devagar.

- Então não se importa que eu as visite?

O deus a estudou com olhos escuros e impenetráveis. Antes que desse uma resposta, contudo, e, com um relinchar, arreganhou os dentes para a silhueta clara que se aproximara dela.

Com um grito, Hinata saltou para trás.

No mesmo instante, Sakura se pôs à frente do cavalo, fazendo com que o enorme animal desistisse de seu ataque.

Com as mãos nos quadris, ela o repreendeu:

- _Que coisa feia!_ Hinata estava apenas chegando perto de mim, ela não ia fazer nada de errado... E vocês já assustaram as outras almas. Deviam ter vergonha!

Contrariado, o cavalo abaixou a cabeça e piscou para ela com olhos tristes.

Sasuke observou a jovem deusa repreender seu corcel, incrédulo. O que ela havia feito com Órion? Lançado algum feitiço sobre ele?

Olhou os outros três garanhões, os quais balançavam a cabeça e olhavam, fascinados, para Perséfone. Que tipo de magia possuía a deusa da Primavera? Ele a tinha visto umas poucas vezes em suas raras incursões à superfície. E o que observara fora uma deusa jovem, bela e fútil, à qual ele dera tanta atenção quanto ao restante dos imortais.

A mulher diante dele, no entanto, parecia muito mais centrada e dona de um inconfundível ar de maturidade. E ela encantara suas montarias.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, inconformado. Que sentimento era aquele que Perséfone despertara nele? Curiosidade?

_Eras_ haviam se passado desde a última vez em que se sentira levemente curioso a respeito de outro ser.

Que coisa intrigante! O simples pensamento de ter considerado a deusa da Primavera interessante o fez ter vontade de rir às gargalhadas. Tomou uma decisão e se obrigou a falar antes que mudasse de ideia.

- É bem-vinda ao Submundo, Perséfone.

Sakura piscou, surpresa. A voz do deus tinha mudado, assim como sua expressão sombria. Agora ele a fitava com uma intensidade quase tangível. Seus olhos não pareciam mais distantes e ilegíveis. Eles brilhavam com uma ponta de curiosidade e, ela quase podia jurar, com humor, se não soubesse que ele era o deus do Submundo.

Hades se parecia, mesmo, com o Batman. Aliás, com o Batman _sexy_, num daqueles dias em que o Coringa não o apoquentava. Ele era tão másculo que irradiava poder. A descrição apressada que Tsunade fizera dele definitivamente não a preparara para a presença daquele deus.

- Obrigada, Hades. Agradeço sua hospitalidade. – murmurou, um pouco ofegante. - E por favor, me chame de Sakura. Gosto de ser chamada assim.

- Então peço que me chame de Sasuke. - Ele não reprimiu um sorriso de canto, ainda mais repleto de curiosidade em relação à deusa a sua frente. - Venha, então. Vou lhe mostrar meu palácio. – Ele fez um gesto magnânimo e abriu espaço ao seu lado na biga.

Sakura desviou o olhar para os cavalos.

- É melhor eu me despedir deles primeiro, Sasuke...

Sasuke notou quando, sem qualquer hesitação ou medo, a deusa retornou para o meio dos gigantescos garanhões e foi cercada por eles. Uma pequena e estranha esfera de luz a seguia, fazendo com que a pelagem escura dos animais brilhasse, ao mesmo tempo que encerrava a moça em um círculo iluminado e deixava seu rosto claramente visível. Ele pôde vê-la sorrindo como uma menina enquanto acariciava um cavalo por vez e se perguntou: onde estava a fútil e egocêntrica deusa da Primavera? Aquela Perséfone, ou melhor Sakura, madura e amante dos cavalos não era o que ele esperava.

- Vocês são todos umas gracinhas, meninos. Não fiquem tristes. Não estou mais zangada.

Sasuke custou a acreditar, contudo seus apavorantes corcéis acariciavam e relinchavam feito pôneis.

Rindo, Sakura finalmente saiu do meio deles. Sentiu que o deus ainda a observava e sorriu para ele.

- Adoro cavalos. E você?

A expressão radiante no rosto dela fez o estômago de Sasuke apertar. Que deusa olhara para ele daquele modo antes?

Sentiu a boca seca e soltou o ar, contrariado.

- Eu também.

Sakura se perguntou como podia se perder diante de apenas duas palavras pronunciadas por aquela voz grave e profunda. Por algum motivo ridículo, sentiu o rosto quente e se virou rapidamente para acarinhar o pescoço liso de um garanhão.

Que diabo havia de errado com ela? Precisava se controlar. Era uma mulher adulta. Não tinha razão para ficar com os joelhos fracos e os olhos estatelados apenas porque Sasuke acabara se revelando tudo, menos um sujeito aborrecido ou um _troll_... um daqueles gigantes do folclore escandinavo.

Olhou para ele.

_Senhor!_ O homem a deixava nervosa.

_Recluso e sombrio_..., pensou, cínica. Tsunade devia ter adicionada "deslumbrante" à descrição.

_Merda!_ Precisava começar a pensar nele como nada mais do que um... executivo de nível superior.

Um executivo de nível superior incrivelmente poderoso.

_Negócios, Sakura. Esta viagem é apenas de negócios. Lembre-se disso!_, falou a si mesma com firmeza.

- Estou pronta. – Endireitou os ombros, deu no cavalo um tapinha final, e começou a se aproximar de do deus Hades.

Parou.

_Droga._ Tinha acabado de repreender os cavalos por mau comportamento, e lá estava ela, reagindo à presença de um homem bonito como uma adolescente idiota e se esquecendo dos bons modos.

- Hinata! – chamou, afastando-se da biga para que pudesse enxergar a alma que permanecia, nervosa, pouco atrás dela. – Vamos... Sasuke vai nos dar uma carona.

Os olhos da menina continuaram arregalados de medo.

- Sasuke? - Ficou confusa, até que reparou que Sakura se referia ao deus do Submundo. Ela era realmente incrível. - Oh, não, senhora. Eu não poderia ir com... – ela começou, então calou-se impotente.

Sakura suspirou. Hinata parecia uma corsa pálida e assustada.

- Querida, eu jamais continuaria sem você. Afinal , foi uma guia maravilhosa e uma boa amiga. – Ela se voltou para o deus. – Seu palácio não fica no caminho para os Campos Elísios?

Ele anuiu em silêncio.

- Há algum problema se Hinata for conosco?

Em vez de responder a ela, Sasuke voltou sua atenção para a pequena alma:

- Não tenha medo, criança. Pode se juntar à sua senhora.

Sua voz tinha mudado outra vez, Sakura notou. Agora ela parecia um pai persuadindo a filha tímida. Sua expressão também suavizara, e o olhar intenso com o qual a havia estudado se fora. Parecia gentil e, repentinamente, muito mais acessível e compreensivo.

De algum modo, também parecia mais velho do que antes.

- Como quiser, meu senhor – Hinata respondeu com voz doce. Conseguiu até mesmo ensaiar um sorriso enquanto tentava contornar os quatro garanhões para se juntar a Sakura.

- Não precisa mais se preocupar – Sakura afirmou, obrigando-se a desviar os olhos do rosto de Sasuke para acenar em direção aos animais. – Eles vão se comportar.

Hinata lançou um olhar nervoso para os corcéis e tomou o cuidado de manter a deusa entre eles, mesmo que os cavalos não dessem nenhum sinal de que iriam atacá-la. Encontravam-se ocupados demais adorando a deusa Perséfone.

O chão da biga ficava bem acima do solo, e, agradecida, Sakura aceitou a ajuda de Sasuke para subir. A mão grande e quente envolveu a sua, e Sakura ficou surpresa ao sentir a aspereza de calos contra a palma lisa de Perséfone.

Perguntou-se qual era o trabalho do deus Hades, e o que ele fazia com as mãos, porém não teve tempo para continuar. Tão logo puxou Hinata para cima do veículo, Sasuke gritou um comando, e a biga arrancou, fazendo uma volta fechada e mergulhando na abertura que se formara na terra.

Olhando por cima do ombro, Sakura avistou a fenda se fechando atrás deles. Engoliu em seco e puxou Hinata para a frente, agarrando-se à borda lisa do carro e prendendo a moça dentro do círculo de seus braços para que ela não caísse.

A esfera de luz se manteve acima de seu ombro direito, porém sua iluminação já não era necessária. Tochas brilhavam de arandelas de prata, iluminando as paredes altas e lisas do túnel escuro através do qual eles voavam.

- É como a _Batcaverna!_

Lina percebeu que tinha falado em voz alta quando Sasuke se voltou na sua direção, lançando-lhe um olhar inquiridor.

- Eu estava me perguntando se havia morcegos nesta caverna... – Ela disfarçou, sem graça.

- Sim, muitos.

Sakura desviou o olhar para a capa que voava atrás dele.

- Aposto que são morcegos grandes – falou, irônica.

Sasuke bufou, soando como um de seus apavorantes corcéis.

- Tem medo de morcegos, Sakura?

- Nunca pensei sobre isso – ela respondeu com sinceridade, se arrepiando ao escutar a voz dele soltar seu nome. – Na realidade, não sei muita coisa sobre eles.

- É normal ter medo do que não conhecemos – ele observou.

Seu tom era ainda paternal e um pouco condescendente, Sakura concluiu.

Levantou uma sobrancelha. Se ela pensasse daquela maneira, os acontecimentos do dia a teriam paralisado.

- Não considero que isso seja normal, e sim um sinal de imaturidade – afirmou com segurança.

Sasuke bufou mais uma vez, e Sakura se viu irritada com tal comportamento.

- Assim nos diz uma deusa muito jovem...

- A maturidade nem sempre pode ser medida em anos – ela retorquiu, irritada. Ele podia ser o "Mister Mundo do Inferno", ou ser parecido com o Batman, mas teria uma surpresa se tentasse tratá-la como uma jovenzinha estúpida.

A única reação de Sasuke foi um olhar penetrante. Em seguida, gritou outro comando para os cavalos, e estes aumentaram a velocidade, tornando qualquer conversa impossível.

Sakura concentrou-se em se agarrar à biga e ter certeza de que não perderia Hinata em uma daquelas guinadas.

Quando começava a achar que suas mãos criariam garras de tanto segurar com força o veículo, o deus Hades levantou a lança de duas pontas para o teto. Um facho de luz explodiu das ponteiras, fazendo a passagem subterrânea se abrir e o chão se inclinar para cima.

Com um barulho ensurdecedor, a biga saiu da passagem aberta e, em meio a uma impressionante chuva de faíscas, causada pelos cascos dos cavalos, deslizou até parar.

Sakura olhou ao redor, emudecida. O primeiro pensamento que a atingiu foi que não estava mais escuro. O céu acima deles era claro e, embora não houvesse nenhum sol, brilhava como uma paleta de lindas cores pastéis, as quais variavam do mais suave violeta, passando pelo azul-turquesa do Caribe, até o amarelo dos ranúnculos. Pôde ouvir o canto lírico das aves, e a brisa que acariciava seu rosto trazia consigo um aroma doce e familiar.

Respirou profundamente. Onde tinha sentido aquela fragrância maravilhosa antes?

Seus olhos se desviaram da beleza sutil do céu sem sol, e sua pergunta foi respondida. Árvores altas e imponentes, que ela reconheceu como ciprestes ladeavam o caminho e, em vez de terem crescido em um terreno pantanoso coberto por musgo ou lama, a área sob elas estava forrada de flores. Flores enormes, da cor do luar, que ela soube identificar de pronto.

- Narcisos! – exclamou, surpresa.

Sasuke a fitou.

- Sim, o narciso é a flor do Submundo. – Ele respirou fundo. – Não me canso de seu doce perfume.

Sakura nada disse, porém sua mente refletiu sobre quão irônico era Deméter ter usado a flor do Submundo para trocar sua alma com a de Perséfone. Então a deusa da Colheita tinha apenas respondido à sua invocação? Queria apenas ajudá-la com a padaria porque era uma espécie de "Boa Samaritana do Olimpo"? Não possuía nenhuma missão secreta como, por exemplo, mandá-la para o inferno no lugar de Perséfone?

Olhou para o deus a seu lado. Ele não parecia disposto a saltar sobre ela e estuprá-la. Mas também não era o ídolo que a deusa da Colheita descrevera. Em muito pouco tempo Hades fora intenso, _sexy_, intimidador e gentil. Estava muito distante de ser um deus aborrecido, assexuado e sem interesse pelos mortos.

_O que Deméter pretendia?_, perguntou-se Sakura. Ela não era uma menina tola, que acabara de deixar as fraldas.

De qualquer forma, manteria os olhos abertos e a guarda alta, afinal tinha um trabalho a fazer, e só voltaria para casa depois de cumprí-lo.

* * *

**YEEEY! Parece que Sakura está ficando abalada com a presença do Sasuke, vulgo Batman. E ele não está muito atrás em relação a ela... AHAHAHAHAAH**

**_Biahcerejeira: Ele apareceeeeeeeeeeu! E com muito estilo! *-* Em relação ao mangá, também estava triste até... O TIO KISHI FAZER NOSSA ALEGRIAAAAA! Como eu AMEI esse fim do mangá, nossa! _  
**

**_Andressa Martins: Agora finalmente nosso Hades, ou querido Sasuke-kun, apareceu pra abalar as estruturas da Sakurinha! E eu é que agradeço por você estar lendo! *-*_**

**Bem gente, aqui está o capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado!**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily!**


	8. Capítulo 7

Sasuke bateu as rédeas, e a biga começou a avançar novamente. Mas, desta vez, a uma velocidade mais moderada. A floresta em ambos os lados era densa e antiga. Aves exóticas voejavam, brincando nas árvores e chamando umas às outras com seu canto melódico. As raízes dos ciprestes descansavam sobre o manto de narcisos e, ocasionalmente, ela ouvia o sussurro de um riacho.

Avistou um lago cristalino, refletindo o céu aquarelado. De vez em quando, pensava ter visto a sombra de espíritos, mas, se tentava focar nas imagens, estas desapareciam.

No fim, nenhuma outra alma atravessou seu caminho.

- É tão lindo! – disse Hinata com a voz abafada como a de uma criança na igreja.

- É mesmo – Sakura concordou. Então olhou para o globo brilhante que pairava sobre seu ombro. Abrindo a mão, sustentou-o com a palma voltada para cima. – Acho que não precisamos de você no momento...

Imediatamente, a luz reagiu. Mergulhou em sua palma e, com um estalo, se dissolveu.

Sakura sentiu a palma formigar e teve que se esforçar para não esfregá-la contra a túnica. Em vez disso, abriu um grande sorriso para Hinata e fingiu ser normal ter bolas de luz inteligentes, desaparecendo em sua pele.

- Ora, veja – disse à menina. – Você tinha razão em não ter medo. Não há nada terrível ou assustador aqui.

O deus sombrio a seu lado concordou com um gesto de cabeça e sorriu gentilmente para o espírito da menina.

- Assim como no seu caso, criança, a morte não precisa significar terror. Você poderá passar a eternidade desfrutando as delícias dos Campos Elíseos, ou, se preferir, beber do Lete, o Rio do Esquecimento, e renascer para outra vida mortal.

Sakura tentou esconder sua surpresa. Almas podiam optar por renascer?

Olhou para a menina muito quieta no círculo protetor de seus braços. Ela morrera tão moça... Certamente desejaria a chance de renascer e viver uma vida longa e plena.

- Que maravilha, Hinata! – Sakura sorriu para ela. – Você pode apenas descansar um pouco e passear pelos campos como se estivesse de férias, como eu! Depois pode beber do Rio do Esquecimento e ter toda uma nova vida para viver.

O sorriso de Sakura se desvaneceu quando ela viu o rosto pálido de Hinata ficar quase incolor, e o pavor refletido em seus olhos.

- O que foi, querida?

- Por que não posso ficar com você, Sakura? – Hinata pediu, aflita. – Eu não quero renascer. _Não quero..._ Mesmo se eu esquecer a minha vida passada, eu poderia cometer os mesmos erros, poderia escolher o mesmo... – Sua voz falhou em meio a um soluço, e ela mergulhou o rosto nas mãos.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke e envolveu a menina nos braços. Sasuke estudou o espírito da moça com uma expressão sábia no olhar.

- Acalme-se, criança. Enquanto a sua senhora permanecer no Submundo, você terá acesso a ela. Silêncio, agora. Suas lágrimas não são necessárias. Elísia é diferente para cada espírito mortal. E ficará em Elísia ao lado da deusa Perséfone.

Sakura sorriu para Sasuke, agradecida. Hinata era jovem e estava assustada. Se ele permitisse que a menina ficasse com ela, então esta teria ao menos seis meses para se acalmar. No momento em que ela, Sakura, tivesse que partir, Hinata estaria tão acostumada com o Submundo que não se incomodaria com sua ausência.

Talvez pudesse até mesmo convencê-la a renascer, depois que ela relaxasse e ganhasse alguma confiança, ponderou.

Perguntou-se o que teria acontecido na breve vida de Hinata para provocar nela tal dor e fez uma anotação mental para conversarem a respeito quando a pequena estivesse se sentindo mais segura.

- Verdade? – Hinata levantou o rosto. – Posso ficar com Perséfone? – perguntou, surpresa.

- Tem a palavra do deus do Submundo – Sasuke respondeu solenemente.

O rosto da moça floresceu com alegria.

- Oh, obrigado, senhor! Prometo servir bem à minha deusa.

Sakura acariciou a menina debaixo do queixo.

- Amigos não servem um ao outro, Hinata.

A moça pensou por um momento antes de falar:

- Se não vai permitir que eu a sirva, vai ao menos me deixar cuidar de você e ter a certeza de que está sendo bem cuidada?

Sakura pensou em dizer à pequena alma que era mais do que capaz de cuidar de si mesma. Contudo, a expressão ansiosa de Hinata freou suas palavras. A menina, obviamente, precisava de alguém em quem concentrar sua atenção. Talvez fosse melhor, pelo menos por algum tempo, que ela se mantivesse ocupada.

- Eu ficaria honrada em ter você cuidando de mim, Hinata – falou, devolvendo o abraço apertado que a moça lhe deu em agradecimento. – Minha mãe cansou de dizer que eu precisava de uma ama.

Na verdade, era a avó era quem tinha feito o comentário, por ocasião da milésima vez em que ela derramara algum tipo de alimento em si mesma. E fizera o comentário em italiano.

Mas Sakura se absteve de partilhar esse detalhe com Hinata.

- Como vai ver, criança, meu palácio tem muitos cômodos. Terá um quarto próximo ao de sua senhora. – Com um floreio, Sasuke apontou à sua frente, e as duas mulheres olharam para cima. – Eis o Palácio de Hades.

Eles haviam chegado a um ponto onde a estrada formava um "T". A ponta esquerda desaparecia na floresta densa, mas foi para o lado direito que Sasuke chamou a atenção. O caminho fazia uma curva graciosa, circundando um magnífico castelo.

O queixo de Sakura caiu. Disse a si mesma para se recompor, porém não conseguiu e ficou de boca aberta como uma caipira. O castelo era feito do mesmo mármore negro da estrada. Acima deles, viam-se vastos telhados e balaústres e impressionantes torres pontiagudas que se estendiam para o céu violeta. E como o caminho, também pareciam feito de um único pedaço de pedra. Janelas altas e arqueadas, de múltiplas vidraças, encontravam-se iluminadas, dando à enorme estrutura uma aparência convidativa. No topo da mais alta das torres circulares, tremulava uma enorme bandeira negra.

Sakura estreitou o olhar e protegeu os olhos com a mão a fim de enxergar o brasão de armas representado em prata. De um lado da bandeira, viu um elmo ornamentado; do outro, a figura de um cavalo de criação.

Sorriu ao perceber que o garanhão lhe era muito familiar.

- É um dos seus temíveis cavalos? – perguntou a Sasuke, apontando para a bandeira.

- Sim, é Órion. – Ele apontou na direção do cavalo líder, que virou a cabeça e ergueu as orelhas ao som de seu nome. – Ele é, de fato, um dos meus corcéis, embora hoje seja temível apenas na teoria...

- Pois eu o considero assustador – murmurou Hinata.

- Ouvir isso? – Sakura chamou o garanhão negro, e Órion virou a cabeça outra vez, relinchando em resposta. – Sua reputação está garantida.

Sasuke deixou escapar um som de desgosto, que Sakura ignorou.

- Seu palácio é incrível. Mal posso esperar para vê-lo por dentro.

- É uma maravilha que poucos imortais experimentaram. – Ele soou como um pai carinhoso falando com orgulho de um filho, e foi fácil entender por quê.

Sakura estava certa de nunca ter visto coisa igual. Aquilo não se comparava às velhas mansões de Tulsa, muito menos às magníficas construções antigas de Florença.

A biga percorreu a estrada que cercava o palácio e, conforme eles fizeram a curva, ela se viu sem fôlego. Jardins bem cuidados se estendiam, fileira após fileira, por detrás do palácio. Fontes adoráveis borbulhavam alegremente, e os arbustos tinham sido podados em formas geométricas perfeitas. As flores brotavam em profusão, e ela reconheceu muitas delas: orquídeas, lírios, rosas, e, claro, o sempre presente narciso, bem como várias plantas que lhe eram desconhecidas.

Não obstante, todas possuíam algo em comum:

- Todas as flores são brancas! – observou, perplexa.

Não que fossem todas iguais. Ela não havia percebido, até então, quantos tons de branco poderia haver. Naquele momento tinha diversos tons brilhando à sua frente desde o branco puro e brilhante da neve recém-caída à irisdescência sutil das pérolas. E cada um com uma cadeia única de pigmentos.

- É a cor do Submundo – explicou Sasuke. – O branco representa a pureza da morte.

- Eu pensei que o preto fosse a cor da morte.

- Também. Cada um dos animais negros está ligado a mim. O negro da noite e as sombras nasceram no meu reino, assim como a escuridão da pequena morte conhecida como sono. O branco e o preto são as mais perfeitas das cores, Sakura. E ambas pertencem ao Submundo.

- Branco para a pureza da morte... Depois da sua explicação, faz todo o sentido, mas até agora eu não teria associado branco com o infer... – Sakura se deteve, limpou a garganta e continuou: - ... com o Submundo.

Sasuke pareceu satisfeito, enquanto conduzia a biga ao longo de uma parte do caminho que bifurcava a partir da estrada principal, e fazia um ângulo por trás do palácio levando a uma edificação comprida e estreita, feita do mesmo mármore preto. Obviamente, um opulento estábulo.

Pararam diante deste, e quatro espectros de homens saíram do edifício, trajados com fardas negras contendo o mesmo brasão em prata da bandeira. Cada um deles assumiu um garanhão.

- Trate-os bem. – O deus ordenou aos fantasmagóricos cavalariços enquanto ajudava Sakura e Hinata a descer do carro, gesticulando para que elas o precedessem no caminho para o palácio. – Eles tiveram um dia... – fez uma pausa, olhando para Sakura, e ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras -... incomum.

Ela piscou, surpresa com o tom de zombaria. Em seguida, replicou em voz alta o suficiente para os estribeiros ouvirem:

- Eles me assustaram um bocado... Não são chamados de "os temíveis cavalos de Hades" à toa. – Cutucou Hinata com o cotovelo. – Não é mesmo?

A menina esboçou um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente.

- Sim, senhora.

Sasuke bufou.

Um dos cavalos se curvou e relinchou para Sakura como um _colt_, um daqueles potros treinados, fazendo com que um cavalariço a fitasse, perplexo.

Ela disfarçou uma risada com uma tosse e acelerou o passo para impedir que os garanhões se humilhassem ainda mais.

* * *

- É ainda mais lindo por dentro! – exclamou Sakura, tão fascinada que não conseguia parar de olhar ao redor.

Entraram no palácio por trás, passando por um intricado portão de ferro forjado. Depois atravessaram um corredor largo que levava a um impressionante pátio, o qual parecia ter sido construído bem no centro da estrutura. No meio desse pátio, havia uma fonte enorme, tão intimidadora como a Fontana di Trevi, em Roma, exceto pelo fato de que o deus que saia das águas, na parte de trás da biga, não era Netuno, e sim Hades em todo seu sombrio esplendor... puxado, obviamente, por seus famosos e temíveis cavalos. Flores brancas cresciam nas moitas em torno dos bancos de mármore: o sempre presente narciso, assim como uma flor delicada que Sakura não reconheceu.

- Que flor é aquela? – perguntou ao deus.

- É uma abrótea – ele respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar estranho. – Surpreenda-me que não a reconheça, Sakura.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Evitando o olhar afiado do deus, ela se curvou, fingindo estudar a pequena planta. A deusa da Primavera deveria reconhecer qualquer flor!

-Ah, claro. – Riu, nervosa. – Eu a reconheço agora. Esta luz incomum fez com que ela me parecesse estranha. – Estendeu um braço, de modo a observar a luz suave e rosada sobre a pele cor de alabastro de Perséfone. – É tão diferente da luz solar! Ela faz tudo parecer alterado de alguma forma. Até mesmo coisas que me deveriam ser familiares.

Sorriu diante da ironia de que seu braço não lhe parecia nada familiar.

- A luz no meu reino foi criada por mim, e é tão diferente do mundo de Apolo como eu sou do deus da Luz. – A voz de Sasuke soou irritada, e ele se pôs imediatamente na defensiva.

- Ah, bem... – Sakura começou, pouco à vontade. – Eu não disse que não gostei, pelo contrário: acho linda. É apenas diferente.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas a observou com seus olhos intensos e expressivos.

Sakura pensou que não era à toa que Hades não recebia muitos visitantes. Seu humor era uma verdadeira montanha-russa. Precisava conversar com ele a respeito disso antes de partir. Poderia muito bem ajudá-lo enquanto estivesse ali, assim como pretendia fazer com todos os mortos.

Na realidade, a ideia era um tanto interessante. O pouco que já tinha visto do Submundo era bonito demais para ser sepultado em supertições e desinformação.

E Hades não era nada parecido com o deus desinteressante que Deméter havia descrito.

Sakura o olhou de esguelha. Sasuke era como uma pantera volúvel e intrigante.

O que o deus necessitava era de uma boa campanha de _marketing_ para provocar uma mudança em sua imagem. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, discreta. Sempre fora excelente em mercadologia.

Os três caminharam devagar pelo enorme pátio, e logo Sakura se encontrou completamente absorta no seu entorno. Lindas estátuas de deuses e deusas nuas pontilhavam a área; tão benfeitas, em mármore cor de creme, que pareciam de carne e osso.

Sorriu. Esperava que seu emprego temporário não a mantivesse ocupada demais, assim poderia desfrutar o jardim. Aquele era um lugar perfeito para se sentar, beber um gole de vinho e ficar sonhando.

- Após essa nossa viagem, imagino que queiram repousar um pouco – Sasuke falou de repente. – Mas eu gostaria que vocês se juntassem a mim para uma bebida – acrescentou depressa, como se esperando que ela fosse recusar, e ele precisasse oferecer um bom argumento. – A menos que esteja muito cansada, o que é compreensível.

- Não estou cansada, e sim faminta – Sakura sorriu para o sombrio deus, querendo deixá-lo à vontade.

- Muito bem. – Sasuke suspirou, a expressão relaxando um pouco. – Vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto. – Acenou para Hinata. – E também o seu, criança, o qual, pode ficar certa, será perto dos aposentos de sua senhora.

A moça sorriu, feliz, e Sakura sentiu-se agradecida ao deus pela compaixão que ele vinha demonstrando por Hinata.

Conforme continuaram pelo pátio, Sakura vasculhou a memória. O que sabia acerca do deus Hades? Não se lembrava de ter lido muito sobre ele. Era o rei do Inferno que tinha sequestrado a jovem Perséfone, mas, o que mais?

Seu estoque de conhecimento se agitou e sussurrou:

_Hades. Melancólico, recluso, rígido... O deus sombrio se enriquece com as lágrimas dos mortais._

Sakura tentou não franzir o cenho enquanto ouvia sua voz interior. Sasuke não agia como se as lágrimas de Hinata o beneficiassem de alguma forma. Na verdade, parecia o oposto.

Confusa, bloqueou a mente para o eco de Perséfone e sorriu, distraída, para sua companheira, que comentava sobre a beleza das flores brancas.

O gigantesco pátio chegou ao fim, e eles chegaram a duas grandes portas de vidro, as quais se abriram sem que Sasuke as tocasse.

_Magia, _deduziu Sakura, tentando não parecer assustada. Não podia demonstrar surpresa diante daquele tipo de coisa.

_Preciso agir como uma deusa. Preciso agir como uma deusa. Preciso agir como uma deusa, _lembrou a si mesma, recitando o mantra em silêncio.

Sasuke abriu espaço e fez um sinal para que ela adentrasse o palácio.

Para Sakura, foi como pisar em um sonho. O chão era do mesmo mármore escuro e inteiriço que compunha a estrada e o exterior do palácio, contudo as paredes internas eram diferentes: de ébano, com veios de um branco pálido. Dia e noite mesclados com harmonia. Arandelas de prata ostentavam tochas que ardiam alegremente. Dos tetos altos, notou Sakura com os olhos voltados para cima, pendiam lustres feitos de pedras preciosas e vela. As chamas banhavam as joias e brilhavam como o sol batendo nas águas.

Bem acima de suas cabeças, havia uma verdadeira cachoeira de ametistas. Um pouco mais à frente, no saguão, um candelabro pendia, aparentemente trabalhado em topázio. Mais adiante, outro lustre piscava com o verde puro e perfeito das esmeraldas.

- Joias! – Ela balançou a cabeça, admirada. – Os lustres são mesmo feitos de pedras preciosas?

- São. Não fique tão surpresa, minha deusa. As pedras não são encontradas nas profundezas da Terra? E o mais profundo reino da Terra não é o Submundo? – Sasuke parecia divertido.

- Eu não sabia que era o deus das joias, também – Sakura sussurrou, ainda incapaz de tirar os olhos da maravilhosa vista.

- Há muito sobre mim que outros imortais não sabem – ele afirmou.

- Senhor, perdoe-me por estar atrasado. Pensei que fosse entrar pela frente do palácio.

A nova voz fez Sakura desviar os olhos dos lustres carregados de riquezas. Um homem corria pelo saguão em sua direção. Vestia uma espécie de toga branca, assim como a que Sasuke usava, porém menos volumosa.

Ele se aproximou do deus do Submundo e se inclinou respeitosamente.

- Não há problemas, Naruto. Eu apenas imaginei que a deusa Perséfone fosse apreciar entrar pelo pátio.

- Com certeza, senhor. – O homem se curvou outra vez para Sasuke antes de se voltar para Sakura. – Deusa Perséfone... É um enorme prazer receber a primavera no Submundo.

A mesura foi formal, porém seu sorriso era sincero, e a primeira impressão de Sakura foi que Naruto era como um daqueles impecáveis mordomos ingleses, do tipo que Anthony Hopkins interpretara em _Vestígios do Dia_. A diferença era que ele usava uma túnica, tinha mais cabelos e estava morto.

Sorriu gentilmente, tentando se esquecer daquela última parte.

- Obrigada. Pelo pouco que vi do Submundo, já estou muito bem impressionada.

- Senhora, os baús que sua poderosa mãe enviou já foram abertos, e seus trajes, dispostos em seus aposentos. Se me seguir, eu lhe mostrarei o caminho e cuidarei para que permaneça bem instalada. – Naruto olhou para Sasuke. – Se isso lhe convier, senhor.

- Sim, sim. – Sasuke acenou com desdém. – Entende melhor dessas coisas do que eu, Naruto. Ah... Arrume um cômodo próximo ao da deusa para esta pequena. Ela optou por ficar ao lado de Sakura.

Naruto aquiesceu solenemente, um pouco confuso pelo nome estranho. Sakura sorriu, entendendo a confusão que Sasuke causou no mordomo.

- É assim que pedi para que me chamem e adoraria que você me chamasse de Sakura também, Naruto.

O semblante de confusão se desfez e ele se curvou para Sakura também, sorrindo.

- Me sinto honrado em chamá-la assim, senhora Sakura.

Ela riu. _Seria melhor sem o senhora, _pensou,_ mas já é meio caminho andado._

Sasuke virou-se para Sakura, distraído.

- Basta chamar Naruto quando estiverem prontas, e ele lhes mostrará o caminho até mim.

O deus do Submundo inclinou a cabeça, deu meia-volta e se afastou depressa.

Sakura o acompanhou com o olhar, vendo-o desaparecer numa esquina com a longa capa adejando às costas. _Batman_. Não podia evitar. Ele a fazia lembrar do super-herói.

E, tinha que admitir, ela sempre se sentira ridiculamente atraída pelo Batman. Mais ainda pelo beicinho de Val Kilmer.

E Sasuke, assim como o ator, era dono de lábios muito sensuais...

- Senhora? – chamou Naruto.

- Oh, desculpe. Eu estava tão distraída com... com esses lustres! Eles são tão incomuns. Estou encantada com a beleza do palácio. – Sakura percebeu que falara demais, mas não conseguiu se conter.

Naruto inclinou a cabeça diante do cumprimento, ignorando deliberadamente o fato de que o rosto dela havia corado de repente.

- O próprio Hades constrói esses lustres.

- Verdade?! – Sakura ficou ainda mais abismada.

Naruto acenou para que ela o precedesse ao longo do comprido corredor à sua direita, e Sakura caminhou lentamente, com Hinata a seu lado.

- Sim. – A voz do criado assumiu um tom professoral conforme ele andava e falava: - O deus Hades supervisionou cada aspecto da criação de seu palácio e das terras circunvizinhas. Nenhum detalhe era pequeno demais para receber a atenção do meu senhor. Nada escapou à sua observação. Ele tem olhos de artista para com as cores e texturas, e um apurado senso estético. Este palácio é um verdadeiro monumento ao deus do Submundo.

Sakura ponderou sobre as palavras de Naruto. Então Sasuke, o deus austero, contemplativo, assexuado e avesso a mortais produzira as maravilhas que a cercavam. Tinha "olhos de artista" e um "apurado senso estético".

Poderia um deus tão aborrecido e sem entusiasmo ter criado uma beleza tão ímpar e com tanta atenção aos detalhes? Ela não entendia nada sobre imortais, contudo possuía o conhecimento de uma mulher madura acerca dos mortais...

E não imaginava que um homem sem qualquer paixão fosse capaz de tal criação.

- Gosto de flores entalhadas nas paredes – comentou Hinata timidamente, apontando para a coroa que moldava cada janela e porta em arco sob as quais eles passavam.

- Ah, sim. Hades aprecia muito os narcisos e os acrescentou a vários detalhes do palácio. – Naruto sorriu para o espírito da moça.

- Sinto muito, parece que me esqueci das boas maneiras hoje! – lamentou Sakura. – Naruto, esta é minha amiga... – fez uma pausa ao perceber que a menina prendera a respiração ao ouvir a palavra "amiga" e lançou-lhe um olhar carinhoso -... Hinata.

Naruto parou para cumprimentar a menina, e esta respondeu com uma graciosa reverência.

- Vou cuidar de Sakura – afirmou, surpreendendo Sakura com sua determinação.

- Tenho certeza de que vai fazer um trabalho admirável – professou Naruto, condescendente. –Talvez devêssemos nos encontrar diariamente para que você possa me manter informado sobre os desejos de sua senhora.

- Sim, é uma boa ideia – Hinata acedeu.

Sakura se manteve em silêncio. Não queria desmanchar a expressão feliz no rosto da moça. Gostando ou não, tinha definitivamente ganhado uma babá.

- Podemos continuar, senhora?

Sakura aderiu e prosseguiu pelo corredor espaçoso. À sua direita a parede repleta de janelas proporcionava uma maravilhosa vista do pátio do palácio. Ela já perdera a conta do número de salas que se espalhavam à sua esquerda, no entanto havia tido alguns vislumbres de cômodos ricamente mobiliados e algumas silhuetas semitransparentes deslizando pelos cantos.

Sim, o belo Palácio de Hades podia ser qualificado como um castelo assombrado.

Sakura pensou em todos os _A & E Specials_ a que ela assistira ao longo dos anos: "Hotéis Assombrados da Europa", "As Dez Mansões Mais Assombradas", "A Lista das Pousadas Assombradas de A & E"...

Com o canto dos olhos, viu outro espírito passando. O canal _Arts & Entertainment_ adoraria aquele lugar.

Naruto as guiou pelo corredor aparentemente interminável. Deram várias voltas, e Sakura sentiu-se perdida, até que, por fim, pararam em frente a uma grande porta revestida com prata entalhada na forma de um narciso em flor.

- Sakura, este será o seu quarto – anunciou Naruto.

Ela sorriu com o nome saindo dos lábios dele, sem o senhora envolvido. E tal como acontecera com Sasuke, a porta se abriu sem que Naruto tocasse a maçaneta de prata.

Um perfume doce de floração recebeu Sakura quando ela pisou no cômodo.

Grandes buquês da cor da lua, cuidadosamente arrumados em vasos de cristal, pontilhavam o opulento cômodo. Uma das paredes possuía janelas do chão ao teto, que se abriam para uma ampla varanda em mármore. Cortinas de veludo creme eram presas por grossos cordames de prata para que a vista da parte traseira do castelo fosse espetacular. Fogo crepitava em uma lareira de tamanho normal, e diversos armários de madeira escura recostavam-se numa das paredes, divididos por uma impressionante penteadeira, a qual se encontrava repleta com todos os tipos de item para o toalete feminino.

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Sakura foi a enorme cama de dossel. Era a peça da mobília mais magnífica que ela já havia visto. A roupa de cama combinava com o cortinado de veludo e era decorada com bordados de prata. As cortinas do dossel tinham uma cor pálida que lembrava neblina, e parecia quase etérea em sua diáfana delicadeza.

- O seu quarto de banho é ali, Sakura – explicou Naruto, mais a vontade com ela, apontando para uma versão menor da porta de entrada incrustada em prata. - Já organizei suas roupas e outros itens. Por favor, avise-me caso estes não esteja ao seu gosto.

- Tenho certeza de que tudo está perfeito. Obrigado, Naruto. Os aposentos são maravilhosos.

O rapaz fez uma mesura, sorrindo.

- Eu apenas segui as instruções de meu senhor. Quando a deusa Deméter enviou a Hades uma mensagem, dizendo que a deusa da Primavera faria uma peregrinação pelo reino, ele ordenou que este quarto fosse preparado especialmente para a senhora.

- Se a deusa precisar de algo, ela me informará, e eu direi a você – interpôs-se Hinata depressa.

- É claro. E eu sempre respeitarei os seus conhecimentos sobre os gostos de Sakura.

Sakura percebeu com quanta eficiência Naruto disfarçou seu riso, limpando a garganta e fazendo a voz soar sincera e compenetrada. Ele era mesmo muito gentil.

Sorriu em agradecimento, e o rapaz inclinou a cabeça discretamente.

- Vai precisar de ajuda para se vestir, Sakura? – Ele quis saber.

- Oh, não! – ela respondeu, apressada, percebendo que Hinata já começava a assentir. – Posso me virar sozinha... ao menos desta vez – acrescentou, notando olhar decepcionado da moça.

- Como queira. Quando estiver pronta, basta chamar meu nome, e eu a conduzirei até Hades.

Sakura acenou e sorriu, como costumava fazer com qualquer pessoa.

- Até lá, senhora, vou deixá-las a sós. – Ele se curvou respeitosamente. – Hinata, seus aposentos ficam no final do corredor. Gostaria que eu a levasse até lá?

A menina a fitou, nervosa, e Sakura afagou-lhe o braço, tranquilizando-a.

- Vá em frente. Vou ficar bem. Se precisar, eu ligo – prometeu Sakura, sem pensar.

Naruto e Hinata franziram o cenho.

- Claro... – concordou o fantasmagórico mordomo, confuso. – Se sua senhora precisar de ajuda, ela a convocará com uma só palavra.

Sakura deu um suspiro de alívio quando seu deslize passou despercebido. Ela havia dito que "ligaria" no sentido de usar um telefone celular!

- Se a senhora tem certeza de que não precisa de mim... – murmurou Hinata.

- Eu vou ficar bem, já disse. Vá ver seu quarto.

- Vai me chamar se precisar de ajuda?

- Claro que sim, querida! – reafirmou Sakura, tentando ser paciente, pois tudo o que queria era uma chance de ficar sozinha e pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

- Venha, Hinata – Naruto chamou a menina, e esse foi o incentivo final para que ela deixasse o quarto.

Sakura ainda pôde ouvi-los discutindo "os gostos de Sakura" enquanto a pesada porta se fechava por conta própria. Quase disse "eu preciso de uma bebida urgente!" em voz alta, mas ficou com medo de que um ou ambos corressem de volta para atendê-la.

* * *

**E aí galerinha! Voltei com um novo capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem da chegada de Sakura ao belo palácio do nosso querido Sasuke. E um novo personagem... Narutinho! Faltava só ele, não é? hahahahaha**

_**Evolqueen: Obrigada! Apesar de a história não ser minha, faço modificações para encaixar o personagens como posso, afim de não ficar confuso para vocês. Fico feliz que esteja gostando disso, faz com que eu continue adaptando esse livro maravilhoso com mais amor ainda! E seja bem vinda!**_

_**Dany: Ah, concordo! Sasuke-kun nunca deixa de ser sexy e lindo, e achei maravilhosa essa conexão com o Batman! Sou apaixonada por ele. hahahahaha Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e logo teremos interação SasuSaku. *-***_

_**Andressa Martins: Assim que eu li esse livro, pensei logo no Sasuke quando li Batman! Os dois, sexy e maravilhosos! hahahahaha Sasuke, sendo o deus do Submundo, fica muito solitário... E a Sakura é madura, percebendo de certa forma que a deusa Perséfone não era, o que desperta a curiosidade do nosso Batman. Acho que eles vão se dar bem! hahahahahaha **_

**É isso amores! Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Beijos,**

**Uchiha Lily.**


	9. Capítulo 8

Os armários estavam lotados de roupas bonitas e caras. Vestes de seda, de todas as cores imagináveis, porém em um estilo muito semelhante: largas, com saias longas. Algumas com fendas nas laterais e outras não, marcadas por cinturas altas e corpetes justos feitos com tecidos maravilhosos, normalmente drapeados sobre o peito.

Eram todas lindas e sensuais, e contrastavam muito com o estilo despojado de Sakura. Em casa, ela escolhia, dependendo do clima, confortáveis moletons, ou _shorts_ e camiseta. Para o trabalho possuía vários terninhos bem cortados, alguns com calças compridas, outros com saias. E tendia a optar por cores neutras, de modo a combinar melhor as peças e expandir o guarda-roupa.

Sakura deixou a mão correr pelos materiais acetinados, adorando o contato com o tecido, assim como a mistura de cores. Quando começara a se vestir assim?

A pergunta não foi nada agradável, e ela a afastou, tentando se concentrar nos armários. Nas gavetas largas e profundas havia uma infinidade de roupas íntimas, bem como chinelos em couro delicado e camisolas longas e femininas, do tipo que as antigas estrelas do cinema costumavam usar.

- Talvez por isso eles as chamem de "deusas do cinema" – sussurrou enquanto tocava uma _lingerie_ particularmente deslumbrante.

A penteadeira tinha sido abastecida com mais maquiagem e parafernália para cabelos do que uma loja de produtos de beleza.

- Se este é o inferno, preciso me lembrar de ser uma menina muito má quando voltar! – murmurou, escolhendo entre uma infinidade de sombras para os olhos.

O banheiro era outra maravilha. A banheira, quase uma piscina. E alguém já a enchera até a boca com uma água quente e convidativa, fazendo-a perceber como estava imunda depois daquela viagem.

Tomaria um banho rápido, trocaria de roupa e renovaria a maquiagem. Depois chamaria Naruto, Hinata, ou ambos, pensou com um suspiro, e se deixaria escoltar até poder desfrutar um refresco na companhia de Sasuke.

_O que se come no inferno?_, perguntou-se enquanto perambulava pelo enorme quarto de banho.

- Espero que tenha mais ambrosia – disse, correndo os olhos pela coleção de vidros coloridos de várias formas e tamanhos sobre a laje de mármore. Tirou a tampa de cada um deles, sentindo seus perfumes, até encontrar um de que gostou mais: o que cheirava a lírios.

Jogou um pouco deste na banheira. Na outra borda, apanhou um pente e utilizou-o para fixar a massa de cabelos, a qual prendera no topo da cabeça.

Despindo-se rapidamente, deslizou para dentro da deliciosa água quente e mergulhou até o pescoço com um longo suspiro de satisfaçã ficar ali para sempre, mas se lembrou de que Sasuke esperava por ela, e não queria que Naruto fosse obrigado a apressá-la.

Assim, acelerou a maravilhosa experiência do banho, prometendo a si mesma que muito em breve mimaria a si própria com uma longa imersão.

Erguendo-se para fora da água, procurou por uma toalha, que logo localizou em um aparador próximo ao enorme espelho e congelou, transfixada por seu reflexo.

Não, não era seu reflexo, lembrou a si mesma. Era o de Hana.

E ela era realmente uma deusa. Perséfone, a deusa da Primavera.

Claro que tinha percebido antes que seu corpo estava diferente. Sabia que sua alma agora possuía um corpo de mulher mais bonita do que ela jamais foi.

Mas não fazia ideia.

Com a mão delgada, traçou um caminho junto a uma das maçãs do rosto perfeito. Era deslumbrante. Os olhos luminosos, de um tom extraordinário de violeta, eram sombreados por espessos cílios negros sobrancelhas arqueadas. A boca, observou, tocando-a, era carnuda e de um vermelho pálido. Ela soube disso porque, quando seu olhar percorreu o restante do corpo nu, suas faces se tingiram do mesmo tom.

Hana era exuberante. Seus seios eram altos e redondos, tão perfeitos quanto o resto dela. Não que ela fosse feia, tinha longos cabelos rosados e olhos verdes, mas Hana tinha motivos a mais pra ser chamada de deusa.

Tocou de leve um dos montes macios. Em resposta, o mamilo rosado endureceu, enviando uma doce sensação de formigamento por todo seu corpo. Seus adoráveis lábios se entreabriram, e ela soltou um pequeno suspiro.

Aquele corpo era ultrassensível, ou fazia tanto tempo desde que se permitira sentir desejo que já não sabia o que era excitação? Tinha 25 anos, mas há tempos não sabia o que era se relacionar.

E quanto a vida amorosa da deusa Perséfone? A deusa era virgem ou tinha muitos amantes?

Sakura continuou a estudar seu novo corpo, enquanto considerava as perguntas. A deusa era estreita em contraste com os quadris largos e sensuais. As pernas eram longas e bem torneadas, e a região entre elas, coberta com um "V" de macios cachos escuros.

Sua mão moveu-se para tocar o convidativo triângulo, porém Sakura piscou, sentindo-se culpada.

Balançou a cabeça, rindo, nervosa, para o reflexo no espelho.

- Tenha a santa paciência! Precisa viver com este corpo. Não pode ter vergonha de olhar para ele! – Apanhou a toalha e começou a se enxugar com vigor, tocando intimamente cada parte do seu novo corpo. -... Ou para qualquer outra coisa – completou determinada.

Enquanto escolhia um vestido e penteava, distraída, o emaranhado de cabelos longos, porém, as dúvidas continuaram pairando em sua cabeça. Que tipo de vida Hana levava? Ela devia ter ao menos um amante. Com aquele corpo, como poderia ser celibatária?

Por isso Tsunade fizera aquela troca? Talvez ela quisesse que a filha ficasse longe de algum namorado indesejado.

Sakura suspirou e esfregou a testa. Havia acontecido muita coisa, e rápido demais. Não fazia ideia se os deuses necessitavam dormir, mas ela estava exausta. Precisava beber com Sasuke de uma vez, assim poderia voltar para o quarto e descansar.

Chamou em voz alta:

- Naruto? Estou pronta!

Dentro de instantes escutou uma batida firme na porta.

- Pode entrar!

A porta se abriu e o rapaz fez uma mesura.

- Por aqui, Sakura. – Apontou o corredor na direção de que tinham vindo.

- Obrigada, Naruto... Estou morrendo de fome.

- Acredito que ficará satisfeita com as iguarias que Sasuke escolheu para honrá-la

- Sasuke também cozinha? – Lina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Iapis riu.

- Você verá.

Sakura mordeu o lábio e o seguiu. O que estava pensando? Dificilmente havia cozinhas no inferno. Afinal, por que espíritos precisariam comer?

Então se lembrou de Shizune apanhando vinho em uma abertura invisível. Devia ser a deusa dos Idiotas, isso sim. Precisava manter a boca fechada e os olhos abertos até que aprendesse todos os detalhes de seu novo emprego.

Naruto interrompeu seu autoflagelo.

- Sakura, devemos chamar Hinata? Eu não gostaria que a moça pensasse que estou tentando usurpar sua posição...

- Claro. É muito gentil de sua parte, Naruto. – Sakura levantou a voz: - Hinata! Preciso de você.

Quase no mesmo instante, uma porta do corredor foi aberta e a moça surgiu, correndo para o lado de sua senhora em um adejo de trajes diáfanos e cabelos esvoaçantes.

- Oh, Sakura! Estou tão feliz por ter me chamado! – Ela falou, emocionada, e abraçou Sakura.

- Sua senhora imaginou que você talvez quisesse nos acompanhar. Dessa forma poderá encontrar o caminho de volta facilmente, caso ela deseje um refresco em horas ímpares.

Mais uma vez, Sakura ficou impressionada com o tratamento que Naruto dispensava à menina.

- Obrigada por colocar a questão tão bem, Naruto – agradeceu, sincera.

- Sem dúvida! – Hinata anuiu com um gesto de cabeça várias vezes lembrando um animado filhote de cachorro que fazia de tudo para agradar o dono. – Preciso conhecer tudo por aqui se quiser cuidar bem de Sakura.

Com um esforço, Sakura se absteve de suspirar em voz alta.

- Sakura, Hinata, se me seguirem, terei o maior prazer em escoltá-las até o meu senhor.

Naruto as conduziu através de um labirinto de corredores, explicando, principalmente para Hinata, que, embora o palácio fosse grande, não era difícil andar por ele. Sasuke o tinha dividido em seções. A parte da frente fora desenhada como o Salão Nobre, onde ele deliberava e ouvia as petições dos mortos. Havia no centro um espaço menor para reuniões, que era para onde eles estavam indo naquele momento.

A sala era ligada à ala dos hóspedes, onde Sakura e Hinata se encontravam instaladas, e contava com dois salões de baile.

Sakura perguntou-se por que Sasuke se preocuparia em construir uma ala inteira para convidados e dois salões para dança, quando obviamente não estava acostumado a receber visitas.

Manteve os pensamentos para si mesma, porém, e permitiu que Naruto prosseguisse com sua explicação.

- Existe uma ala inteira do palácio _desenhada_ aos aposentos pessoais de Sasuke. Como pode ver, Hinata, você só precisará se familiarizar coma posição das diferentes alas para saber onde está.

- Compreendo. Se me permitirem desenhar, talvez eu possa fazer um mapa simples – sugeriu, olhando, esperançosa, para Sakura.

- Claro! Considero uma ótima ideia. Talvez isso possa me ajudar a me localizar, também. Sou terrível com as direções... – comentou Sakura. – Naruto, você acha que consegue encontrar alguns materiais de desenho para Hinata?

- Com certeza, Sakura. Será um prazer me certificar de que sua amiga tenha tudo o que desejar – afirmou, solícito.

- Obrigada! – Sakura e Hinata disseram juntas, sorrindo uma para a outra quando suas vozes se mesclaram em harmonia.

Naruto virou outra esquina e parou diante de imensas portas duplas, as quais, naturalmente, se abriram sem o seu toque para uma sala gigantesca em que uma enorme mesa de jantar negra era o ponto central. Suspensos sobre esta, havia três imensos lustres de cristal.

Sakura apertou os olhos diante de sua beleza ofuscante e, de repente, percebeu que as pedras brilhantes não eram cristais.

- Diamantes! – falou Hinata em voz baixa.

- Isso mesmo – concordou Naruto. – Meu senhor optou por pendurar os lustres de diamantes nesta sala; eles iluminam perfeitamente a mesa de jantar e combinam com os castiçais de crisocola.

Atordoada, Sakura correu o olhar primeiro pelos diamantes e, depois, pelos seis candelabros de várias camadas, dispostos ao longo da vasta mesa. Eram feitos de uma pedra azul-esverdeada incomum, na qual velas branco-neve encaixavam-se de modo ordenado.

- Crisocola? – Sakura perguntou. – Eu não conhecia essa pedra.

- A crisocola se esconde bem no fundo da terra. – A voz profunda de Sasuke fez Sakura dar um pulo. Ela não o ouvira entrar na sala. – Gosto de sua mistura única azul-turquesa, jade e lápis-lazúli, mas a razão por que decidi dispor os lustres de crisocola na mesa de jantar foram as propriedades da pedra. – Fez uma pausa, pensativo.

- E quais são as propriedades da pedra? – Hinata indagou, a voz saindo quase num sussurro.

Sasuke sorriu de canto para ela.

- A crisocola é a pedra da paz. Ela acalma as emoções.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram.

- É a escolha perfeita para uma sala de jantar!

- Concordo, pequena – interveio Naruto, fazendo a menina corar. Então se curvou para Sasuke e Sakura e apontou para a mesa. – Se quiserem sentar, informarei os criados de que estão prontos para serem servidos.

Sasuke aderiu com um gesto brusco de cabeça e caminhou para a mesa. Puxou uma das cadeiras de espaldar alto, dispostas em frente a uma das pontas do mármore maciço, e fez um sinal para que Sakura se sentasse.

- Obrigado – ela agradeceu, alisando as dobras da saia de seda enquanto se acomodava. Estava tão encantada com os candelabros e os lustres que não tinha notado o deslumbrante aparelho de jantar de cristal.

Hinata seguiu Naruto para fora da sala, deixando-a a sós com Sasuke, e Sakura sorriu, nervosa, tentando não fazer nenhuma bobagem.

Sasuke havia trocado de roupa, notou. Seu manto era tão impressionante quanto o anterior, e tão escuro quanto a túnica preta, mas aquela roupa apresentava um intrincado acabamento em prata e ele já não usava a capa.

Qualquer outro homem teria ficado ridículo ou até efeminado naqueles trajes que eram um misto de _Errol Flynn, Zorro e Gladiador_, ela refletiu.

Mas não Sasuke.

- Espero que seu aposento esteja a seu gosto.

_Que bom!_, Sakura pensou. Precisava apenas conversar com ele, como se o deus do Submundo fosse um homem normal.

- É adorável, assim como o restante do seu palácio – elogiou, sincera. – Naruto me contou que devo agradecer a você tão calorosa recepção, com as flores frescas, aquele banho maravilhoso e tudo o mais. Obrigada, estava tudo perfeito. É como se eu tivesse sido convidada, em vez de ter invadido seu reino por livre e espontânea vontade.

Sasuke piscou, aturdido. Nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito como o sorriso envergonhado que aqueceu o rosto à sua frente.

De repente, viu-se fazendo algo que não fazia há séculos: sorriu, inclinou-se para a frente e capturou a mão de Sakura para levá-las ao lábios.

- Você é muito bem-vinda aqui, deusa da Primavera.

Sakura pensou que ia cair da cadeira. Em vinte e cinco anos, nunca um homem beijara sua mão.

Agora não tinha certeza do protocolo correto. Deveria deixar a mão na dele? Deveria puxá-la?

_Inferno!_ O que ela queria era beijá-lo de volta!

Em vez disso, sentiu os lábios formando o que, provavelmente, não passava de um sorriso pateta.

- Ahn, obrigada - gaguejou.

Sasuke soltou-lhe a mão e desviou o olhar. Estava agindo como um tolo impulsivo. Ela era uma deusa... Nunca poderia se esquecer disso.

Sakura viu suas feições endurecerem. O que havia de errado?

Não parecia muito lógico, porém tinha a nítida impressão de que aquele aspecto de Sasuke – o de deus austero e sem expressão – era apenas uma fachada.

Mas por quê?

_Merda_, só de ouvir seus pensamentos sentia vontade de dar um tapa na própria cara e dizer a si mesma para pular fora daquilo! Em que momento tais ilusões românticas tinham invadido sua mente disciplinada e bem resolvida?

Ela já sabia a resposta: quando encontrara aquele narciso.

Um silêncio desconfortável se estendeu entre eles. _Pense em algo para dizer_, ordenou a si mesma.

Respirou fundo e tentou outra vez:

- Muito interessante o que disse sobre a crisocola. Eu não sei muito sobre os atributos das pedras. – Olhou para os ofuscantes lustres. – Por exemplo, considero os diamantes lindos, mas não tenho ideia sobre suas propriedades.

- Os diamantes são gemas complexas. – O olhar de Sasuke também se voltou para cima e, conforme o tema das pedras preciosas ganhou força, sua voz perdeu a austeridade. – Eles promovem a cura, a coragem e a força. Quando usados por guerreiros, podem verdadeiramente aumentar a força física. Por isso algumas das culturas mortais vão à guerra usando-os no interior de braceletes de platina ou prata.

- E todo este tempo eu só pensava neles como o melhor amigo de uma mulher! – Sakura falou, brincando.

- É sua pedra preferida? – indagou Sasuke.

Sakura abriu a boca para responder "sim!", porém o olhar penetrante do deus a deteve. Algo em seus olhos lhe dizia que ela deveria pensar melhor antes de responder.

Fechou a boca e reconsiderou. Não possuía muitos brilhantes. Na verdade, os que usara tinham sido os que comprara pra si.

Franziu a testa, lembrando-se de como sua avó falava do belo e caro anel de casamento dela, um enorme diamante cercado por uma profusão de baguetes, tornara-se um símbolo de escravidão em vez de fidelidade. Seu avô não fora um homem muito digno, traindo sua amada avó por muitos anos até resolver sumir da Itália e nunca mais dar sinal de vida. O colar de brilhantes e o anel coquetel chamativo pertenciam a mãe de seu avô que nunca conheceu, mas que sua avó falava que era uma mulher fútil e manipuladora, que nunca gostara dela.

Por toda essa história contada a ela, quando tinha começado a comprar suas próprias joias, nem mesmo considerara os diamantes. Tomara uma antipatia pela pedra que, pela atual reflexão, acabara por se tomar conta.

Sorriu ao pensar nos lindos brincos de pingente com os quais presenteara a si própria em seu último aniversário. Aquela, sim, poderia qualificar como sua pedra preferida.

- Ametista – falou com firmeza. – Minha pedra preciosa favorita é a ametista. Quais são suas propriedades?

Sasuke pareceu surpreso, porém não decepcionado.

- A ametista é uma pedra espiritual com nenhum efeito colateral ou associações com violência ou a raiva. É a pedra da serenidade. Ela suscita esperanças, acalma os temores e também tempestades emocionais. Mesmo em situações de perigo em potencial, ela pode vir em seu auxilio. É uma escolha sábia para um talismã.

- Estou muito contente em saber isso! – Ela sorriu. – Não é à toa que eu sempre a adorei.

A beleza de Sakura atordoou Sasuke. Quando ela sorria, brilhava mais do que os diamantes sobre suas cabeças.

Sentiu o estômago se contrair. Tinha se esquecido do fascínio e do poder devastador da beleza de uma deusa. Sua reação e desejo por ela chegavam a ser primitivos. Sentiu que a paixão que trazia encerrada no peito brotava outra vez, e vontades que julgava extintas havia milhares de anos começaram a vir à tona. Estava impotente na esteira daquelas estranhas emoções.

- A ametista combina com seus olhos.

A voz de Sasuke soou rouca e _sexy_.

E o corpo emprestado de Sakura respondeu a esta tão rapidamente quanto sua alma.

Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos do estonteante deus.

- Obrigada – murmurou. Desta vez, sua experiência assumiu o comando, e ela não gaguejou nem enrubesceu.

Sasuke se viu dominado por uma onda de calor que percorreu suas veias. Sakura não fazia ideia da tentação que representava para ele. Ela era uma deusa. Estava acostumada a atrair a atenção dos homens, mortais e imortais, da mesma forma...Mas não estava habituada com o senhor do Submundo. Não podia saber como era doloroso para ele vê-la à sua frente, tão jovem, bonita e desejável. Com o retorno da paixão, Sasuke percebeu que o antigo vazio voltou a brotar, conforme a diferença entre eles e os outros imortais se fazia presente mais uma vez.

Desviou o olhar da armadilha que eram os olhos aveludados de Sakura.

- Gostaria de vinho? – indagou num suspiro.

- Sim, por favor – Sakura aceitou.

Piscou, confusa, ao vê-lo se virar à mesa e gritar pela bebida como se estivesse em um mercado de peixe.

O que tinha acontecido? Sasuke elogiara seus olhos, e ela apenas o agradecera.

Uma verdadeira descarga elétrica se passara entre eles. Nenhuma mulher teria problemas em reconhecer aquela faísca, e ela não era mais nenhuma menina. Havia pensado até mesmo que Sasuke começara a se inclinar em sua direção e, de repente, a dor sombreara seu rosto, e a atração se estilhaçara.

Respirou fundo. Sentia-se como se alguém tivesse lhe jogado um balde de água fria.

Dois criados correram para a sala, cada um com uma jarra de vinho, e, sem dizer nada, Sasuke apontou para Sakura.

- Deseja vinho branco ou tinto, senhora? – Um dos moços quis saber.

- Tinto, por favor – ela respondeu de pronto, sem se importar se o deus mandaria lhe servir peixe, carne, aves ou massa para o jantar. Só esperava que o vinho fosse forte, rico e encorpado, e tomou um longo gole.

Por sorte, a bebida era tudo isso e mais um pouco.

- Deixe esse vinho e traga mais – Sasuke ordenou ao servo depois que este lhe encheu a taça.

Os dois beberam sem nada dizer.

Sasuke estudou o prato vazio, desejando ser diferente; desejando que a presença de Sakura não o lembrasse do motivo pelo qual ele deveria permanecer afastado do restante dos imortais.

- O vinho é excelente. – A voz de Sakura invadiu o silêncio.

Ele deixou escapar um grunhido de concordância.

- Prefiro vinho tinto... – ela informou. Agora que começara a falar, não pararia mais. Ergueu a taça de cristal e permitiu que a luz dos diamantes incidisse através dele. – O vinho me faz lembrar os rubis.

Sasuke permitiu que seu olhar encontrasse o dela novamente.

- Rubis – repetiu a última palavra, aproveitando o tema inofensivo. – Sabia que uma joia feita com rubis pode ser usada para banir a tristeza e os pensamentos negativos?

- Não – confessou Sakura, estudando o vinho cor de sangue. – O que mais pode fazer?

- Joias com rubis também podem produzir alegria, força de vontade e reforçar a confiança, bem como dissipar o medo.

Sasuke notou a ironia das próprias palavras. Talvez, enquanto Sakura visitasse seu reino, ele também devesse usar rubis.

- Eu não imaginava que as joias podiam ser tão fascinantes – Sakura murmurou, olhando mais uma vez para os lustres de diamantes e os candelabros de crisocola. Em seguida, voltou a fitar o vinho escuro. – Na verdade, não tenho pensado muito em joias. Principalmente nos últimos tempos.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha escura.

- Uma deusa que não tem pensado muito em joias... É uma deusa única de fato.

Ela sentiu uma pontada na boca do estômago. Havia falado demais? Tinha ficado tão envolvida no que Sasuke dizia que se esquecera de não ser ela mesma...

* * *

**Hey queridas! Como estão? **

**Parece que nosso casal anda conversando bastante. Gosto desses diálogos, ainda mais porque acho o Sasuke um perfeito deus do Submundo e a Sakura, uma perfeita deusa da Primavera. *-***

_**Andressa Martins: Ah, como eu queria passar um tempinho com o Batman também, mesmo se for um Batman deus do Submundo! Ele é encantador! E já dá pra perceber os dois abalados um com outro, mas será que algum dos dois vai ceder logo ao romance? Espero que sim! *-***_

**Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado! **

**Beijos, **

**Uchiha Lily.**


End file.
